Jeux de domination
by sandra-wesker
Summary: Fanfiction rate : NC-18 YAOI Quelques chapitres ayant droit à un peu de FrostIron et d'IronFrost Un combat s'engage entre Tony Stark et Loki pour savoir qui des deux finira par dominer l'autre.
1. Entrée de jeu

Titre : Jeux de domination

Auteur : sandra_wesker

Fandom : Avenger univers

Rating : NC-18 YAOI

Pairing : IronFrost et FrostIron

Avertissement : Langage / violence explicite / alcool / contenu à caractère sexuel

Note de l'auteur : Fanfic avec contenu sexuel très important, description physique à sensation forte et contenant du Yaoi. Pour public averti seulement. Le personnage principal est Tony Stark, on verra plus souvent ce qu'il ressent que Loki. Chacuns des chapitres seront des OneShot, parfois sans lien avec le chapitre qui sera écrit avant.

Résumé : Le Dr. Fatalis a inventé une nouvelle machine, celle-ci permet a deux esprits de fusionnés et de créer un univers propre. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'on met la main sur Tony Stark? Que nous rêvons de briser son esprit? Mais il faut un maître de la torture, quelqu'un qui le déteste assez, mais qui le connaît assez bien pour percer les défenses du milliardaire. Loki viendra se dévouer à la cause. Il est certain de pouvoir casser l'humain et obtenir les informations dont ils ont besoin sur les Avengers. Seul problème, la machine sera contrôlée par l'esprit le plus fort, la lutte s'annonce très chaude être les deux protagonistes qui n'ont pas l'intention de laisser l'autre le surpasser.

Les Chapitres qui sont prévus pour le moment

Chapitre un (FrostIron) : Loki démarre le bal et fait de Stark son jouet sexuel. Quoi de mieux que de faire connaître les plaisirs homosexuels à ce Play Boy; un hétéro de nature.

Chapitre deux (IronFrost) : Tony voit qu'il peut contrôler ce monde virtuel à sa guise, il travaille ainsi sur la muselière qui retient la magie de Loki que le SHIELD avait fabriqué. La vengeance sera forte.

Chapitre trois (Ambivalent) : Mécontent de l'humain il décide de faire pousser à ce dernier des oreilles et une queue de chat, Stark est si mignon et après que les chats sont plutôt tactiles quand on sait où les caresser.

Chapitre quatre (Ambivalent) : Tony est emmené à Asgard loin de tous ses jouets et de sa technologie. (que faire sinon le sexe et boire) Chapitre cinq (Ambivalent) : Un chalet dans un paysage hivernal, massage et amour au bord du feu.

Chapitre six (FrostIron) : Le dieu nordique se décide et prend sa forme de jotun, violence extrême.


	2. Chapitre 1 partie 1

Lorsque Tony Stark se réveilla, il était étendu sur l'une des causeuses en cuir présentes dans le penthouse de la tour Stark. Aucun bruit étrange ne filtrait autour de lui, sauf ce petit grésillement qui lui parvenait aux oreilles. Son origine semblait être de provenance électrique, une résonance qui ne provenait pas d'un appareil présent dans la pièce. Le son se trouvait plutôt a l'intérieur de son tympan. Un bruit qui n'était pas trop désagréable en soi, il était juste là, comme greffé à son cerveau. Il avait beau essayer de penser, d'essayer de porter son attention sur autre chose comme le bruit des miniréfrigérateurs, mais rien n'y faisait, ce bruit était toujours bien présent.

Son état physique ne semblait pas très grave, à part qu'il avait la bouche très sèche, comme s'il avait été inconscient depuis un bon moment. Aurait-il dormi pendant plusieurs heures? Voir même plus d'une journée? Son état semblait le lui prouver. Il restait quelques courbatures par-ci par-là, surtout concentré au niveau des omoplates, comme s'il avait passé des heures à dormir sur le dos. Une position qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre en dormant. Il trouva étrange de s'être endormi si fortement, d'ailleurs un examen rapide des lieux sera de mise. Rien ne semblait avoir causé un tel état végétatif, pas de verre d'alcool, ni de bouteille posés prêt de lui. Aucune menace d'aucunes sorte, et encore moins d'appareils électroniques ouverts devant lui. Il pouvait ainsi écarter la pensée de s'être endormi en travaillant. Alors pourquoi s'était-il réellement endormi dans ce canapé? Certes, les coussins et le cuir en était chaleureux, des plus confortable et accueillant, mais il n'était pas du genre a se laisser emporter par ce genre de détail. Tout cela était vraiment étrange et il finit par se mettre en position assise. Il ressentait pourtant bien les effets du réveil. Encore quelque peu comateux, les yeux à demi ouverts et un cerveau encore bien lent a faire ses analyses. Il cligna des yeux à quelques reprises avant de se passer une main sur le menton, aucune repousse de poil, ainsi n'avait-il pas dormi aussi longtemps que laissait présumer son état. Il aurait dormi un peu plus de huit heures, peut-être douze tout au plus, et un maximums de seize heures, mais sûrement pas d'avantage. Douze heures serait un temps raisonnable pour causer ses impressions, le seize heures l'expliquait plutôt bien. Quand finalement il fut entièrement éveillé, il se leva doucement pour regarder vers le lointain. Il se demanda s'il faisait nuit à l'extérieur ou si les volets des fenêtres étaient abaissés. Il opta pour le fait qu'il faisait nuit, sinon Jarvis lui aurait souhaité bon matin et les aurait fait remonté avec un éclairage à lente intensité. Ainsi, la nuit était encore présente à l'extérieur.

- Jarvis, peux-tu me dire combien de temps je suis resté assoupi?

- Quatorze heures, dix-neuf minutes et trente secondes, trente-une maintenant.

La voix métallique de son IA le fit doucement sourire, elle était toujours si juste, mais parfois un peu trop, il se serait contenté d'en connaître l'heure, mais comme sa demande n'avait pas été plus explicite, Jarvis avait dû répondre le plus exact. Il était même amusant de voir qu'il n'avait pas eu le nombre de micros-seconde, mais comme il était impossible de les dire sans que celle-ci ne s'écroule avant la fin des paroles. On ne pouvait donc pas les dire, l'ordinateur aurait pu certes faire un calcul pour être en mesure de les prédire quand sa phrase aurait été terminée. Enfin, tout ceci n'était que de léger et de secondaire détail qui pour le moment n'était même pas une préoccupation pour son esprit.

- Jarvis, allume les lumières et en douceur s'il te plait. J'ai l'impression qu'un Hulk vient de me passer sur le corps.

- Bien monsieur, mais sachez que monsieur Bruce n'est pas en ville et qu'il est ainsi impossible que vous pensiez une telle chose.

Le milliardaire aura un fin sourire qui viendra soulever le coin gauche de son bouc et il leva la main, pour faire taire l'ordinateur. Non! Mais est-ce qu'un jour Jarvis allait-il comprendre que cela n'était que des comparaisons? Sûrement pas, ceci était malgré tout amusant de l'entendre répondre de la sorte, cela amusait quelque peu l'humain.

Tony se dirigea lentement vers le bar, dans l'intention de se servir un verre, il se sentit au début légèrement chancelant du côté droit, comme s'il avait une crampe dans la jambe. Certes, cela semblait en effet être le cas. Sa main viendra faire une pression sur sa cuisse, le pouce tourna sur la chair pour la détendre complètement avant qu'il ne continue son chemin vers le bar. Sa jambe était endolorie, mais rien de trop grave et il s'appuya finalement les bras contre le marbre pour laisser échapper un soulagement. Il attrapa un verre à whisky avant d'attraper une bonne vieille bouteille de rhum brun, Diplomatico Ambassador Selection, et une autre bouteille de crème de menthe blanche, De Kuyper.

Son bras s'allongea ensuite vers l'un des réfrigérateurs nommés tout à l'heure, qu'il ouvrit pour sortir deux glaçons qu'il fit glisser dans le fond du verre, où lentement il fit couler le rhum et ensuite la crème de menthe. Sa main attrapa ensuite une cuillère qu'il plongea dans le breuvage pour la faire tourner lentement avant de la retirer quand il se dit que la consistance avait pris la bonne teinte. Le breuvage terminé, il viendra porter le verre contenant le Black Widow à ses lèvres, mais doucement sa vision se figea quand son regard se porta à la personne qui venait d'apparaître à deux mètres devant lui. Il le reconnut aisément, comment oublier la personne qui avait réduit son bien le plus important en grava. Stark avait toujours le don d'accorder trop d'intérêt au bien matériel, mais que voulez-vous, les lettres de son nom avait pris une éternité à remettre en place. Et sans parler des autres dégâts qui avaient dû être réparés. Le plancher de marbre noir était un détail non négligeable, car ce dernier n'ayant été qu'une simple plaque avait dû être changé à nouveau. Ce qui ne fut pas anodin à faire, car la surface à couvrir était immense, mais rien n'arrêtait les idées de grandeur de Stark et il avait reposé une plaque identique. Espérons que rien n'arriverait de grave, car il doutait que les transports aériens voient d'un œil accommodants de devoir s'arrêter pour laisser place à un marbre volant.

Enfin passons, pour le moment, il détailla des yeux l'asgardiens qui venaient d'apparaître. Ce dernier ne portait pas son armure et cet horrible casque à cornes, mais une simple tunique de tissu verte forcé et d'un pantalon de cuir qui il devait l'avouer était semble-t-il de la haute couture. Un goût prononcé pour les détails et le fait sur mesure à en croire la démarche et le cuir qui en bougeait à peine. Le bruit des bottes résonna dans la pièce pendant un bref instant avant que le silence ne règne à nouveau. Ce dernier fut brisé par Jarvis.

- Monsieur, dois-je donner l'alerte au Avenger?

- Non, pas pour le moment. Attends que je te le demande.

Stark n'était pas du genre à avoir froid aux yeux, et à crier au moindre danger. Il avait plutôt foi en lui et était sûrement en mesure de faire face à cet énergumène désarmé. Lui l'était sûrement tout aussi, mais il n'avait pas à trop se soucier de ce problème. Le Mark-42 serait sur lui en quelques secondes s'il le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Bon, dans l'optique où l'autre mec ne le tuait pas avant et en une seule attaque, mais même là, appeler les Avenger ne lui servirait en rien. Et pour le moment, il n'avait pas trop envie de faire appel à eux. Le projet était encore qu'en simple essai, et lui un simple consultant, qui pourrait juste s'occuper de ses affaires personnelles par lui-même. Il fixa l'Asgardien encore un bon moment avant de continuer le chemin qu'avait emprunté le verre jusqu'ici. Le liquide glissa dans sa gorge, la picotant au passage, puis il l'avala. Le fort ne lui faisait plus rien depuis bien des années, il n'en sentit qu'à peine l'effet chaud, mais apprécia grandement la saveur sucrer de la menthe.

Tony reposa le verre sur le comptoir pour avoir un large sourire qui viendra s'afficher sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- Alors petit Rudolphe, viens-tu accepter mon invitation de boire un coup? Mais il me semble que tu es bien loin de ta patrie. Et surtout de la prison dans laquelle tu devrais être enfermé.

Une pique qui pourrait lui valoir quelques tapes sur le visage, mais il adorait parler des faits, car sa curieuse le piquait malgré tout et il se demandait bien ce que Loki Laufeyson pouvait venir faire chez lui. La dernière fois, on ne peut pas dire que la rencontre avait été des plus agréables, et on ne pouvait pas se douter que cette fois-ci les choses seraient différentes. Le dieu ne devait pas être là pour une visite de courtoisie. Pour obtenir une information il allait devoir demander directement, mais pour le moment, il préférait de loin piquer notre pseudo invité.

- Stark, garde tes petites blagues pour toi. Comme tu peux si bien le remarquer. Je n'ai pas les fers aux pieds. Mais oui, je viens accepter l'invitation de boire les informations que tu auras à me donner.

Un plissement de l'oeil gauche se fit sur le visage de Stark à la phrase de Loki qui lui était restée de marbre et très froid. Ainsi, les deux semblaient avoir des questions à poser à l'autre. Il se demandait malgré tout, quel genre d'information pouvait désirer ce serpent et surtout pourquoi les demander si poliment. Non, il le savait, tout ceci était un jeu des plus déstabilisant pour lui, car en effet, il peinait à joindre le pourquoi et le comment. Aucune information d'un Bifrost s'ouvrant sur terre n'était parvenue aux oreilles de quiconque. Certes, on le savait maintenant, plusieurs chemins pouvaient être empruntés pour mener aux différents mondes et Loki semblait en connaître les emplacements. Cela n'expliquait pourtant pas comment il pouvait avoir l'air si frais et la raison de son évasion d'Asgard restait bien étrange. Voir même impossible, et encore, si cela s'était produit, il aurait été dans la nature de Thor de les prévenir pour que l'équipe se tienne prêt. Peut-être que le dieu du tonnerre n'avait pu revenir sur la Terre, après tout le Bifrost avait été détruit et on se doute que le Tesseract n'était pas utilisé pour de simples voyages.

- Il est plutôt amusant de te voir ici, alors excuse si je continue de rire pendant un bref instant. Et en ce qui concerne les informations que tu aimerais de moi, sache que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te dire quoi que ce soit. Tu peux retourner limer tes reines, qui d'ailleurs semblent avoir été égarées. Dommage, cela avait pourtant l'intérêt de cacher la coiffure grasse que tu portes.

Loki afficha un air agacé, outré qu'un mortel ose lui parler de la sorte. Certes, venant de la part de cette boîte de conserve sur pied, il ne devait pas s'étonner par de tel propos. Les humains étaient un peuple qui avaient encore besoin d'être guidé et surtout apprendre à vénérer les dieux comme il se devait. À croire qu'à travers les âges, ce concept avait été perdu. Au moins, les Vikings avaient été respectés par les hommes, maintenant les mots comme adulation, vénérer, respecter une entité plus puissante semblait avoir été perdu. Un changement plutôt dommage, mais Loki n'était pas venu ici pour obtenir ce genre de chose. Certes, il pourrait malgré tout apprécier de la part de ce Stark un peu de considération envers sa toute-puissance.

- Surveille ta mauvaise langue Stark. Je n'étais pas venu dans l'intention de te faire du mal, mais si pour obtenir ce dont j'ai besoin, il me faut passer par là, sache que je n'aurai aucun remord à te frapper un peu. Je n'ai que très peu de patience, il serait même préférable pour toi que tu me donnes immédiatement les codes pour accéder à ta tour et celle de ton armure.

Tony n'en crut pas ses oreilles, pourquoi Loki lui demanderait de telles informations? Il n'en avait certes pas besoin pour pénétrer les défenses de la tour, après tout, il suffisait pour cet homme de se téléporter à l'intérieur, surpassant ainsi toutes les sécurités de l'immeuble. Il était étrange qu'on s'intéresse ainsi à de simples codes. Après tout, ce ''dieu'' pourrait probablement aller jeter des regards partout où l'envie lui en disait. Alors pourquoi diable voulait-il cette information? Celle de l'armure, le surprenait beaucoup moins. Nombre d'ennemis aimeraient pouvoir avoir accès a ses dernières, les revêtir ou alors pouvoir les analyser pour en comprendre le fonctionnement. Cela le surprenait beaucoup moins, mais encore, quel intérêt pour Loki. Lui qui était en possession d'une puissante armée de Chitauri, de vaisseau et de toute une flotte probablement. À côté de cela, son armure ne devait être qu'un tout petit jouet sans grand intérêt.

L'humain avait beau retourner tout cela, il n'en voyait pas de solution, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne les donnerait simplement pas. Ceci n'était même pas négociable et même sous la torture il ne révélerait rien du tout.

- Désolé, chéri, mais il m'est impossible de te donner ce que tu me demandes. J'étais tellement saoul quand j'ai fait les codages de la Tour, que je ne m'en rappelle pas de la moitié. Et encore, peut-être le tiers, ou un plus faible pourcentage. En fait, moi-même je ne pourrai pas les percer.

Une précaution qu'il avait décidé de prendre quand il s'était justement dit que si une personne venait à prendre possession de son esprit, ou de son corps, lui serait sûrement incapable de reproduire tout le travail qu'il avait dû y mettre. Peut-être qu'en étant saoul de nouveau, et en lui faisant ressentir les mêmes émotions qu'à l'époque, il pourrait peut-être comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Mais attention fallait-il savoir comment son cerveau avait décidé de travailler. Et comme, il n'avait pas fait tout cela en une seule journée, les codes devaient être disparates et sans aucun lien entre eux. Une soirée, le travail avait sûrement été fait d'une manière si désordonnée sous le coup de la colère, et le lendemain, il avait très bien pu les mettre sous l'effet de l'extase ou dans l'obtention de cette dernière. Tout cela n'était que des probabilités que lui-même ignorait pour la plupart. Il faudrait des mois pour qu'il soit en mesure de percer son propre travail.

Ainsi, Stark viendra offrir un sourire désolé à son interlocuteur qui semblait de plus en plus désespéré. En effet, Loki n'était pas un être des plus patient et quand on ne pouvait obtenir quelque chose par la parole, on pouvait l'avoir par d'autre moyen.

- Bien, si c'est ainsi que tu souhaites procéder. Procédons.

Il le fusilla du regard avant de disparaître, la forme de son corps deviendra floue avant de s'évanouir dans la nature et réapparaître derrière Stark. Sa main se leva pour attraper le poignet du mortel qu'il leva pour le placer bien haut derrière son dos, les doigts placés vers le haut. Loki le fit plier en deux, le faisant se pencher vers l'avant pour écraser le torse contre le plan de travail. Les Midgardiens étaient si faibles, si pathétiques, qu'il devait même faire attention pour ne briser aucun des os. Il aurait juste suffi d'un coup plus sec vers le haut pour briser plusieurs membres. Le poignet pourrait être tordu avec une pression, le coude fracassé et l'épaule démise si l'envie le lui prenait. Il fut ainsi plutôt doux comme tortionnaire, un merveilleux sourire sadique aux coins de ses lèvres, les yeux verts pétillants de malice et un regard grave sur le reste du visage. Il s'amusait à faire planer la menace qu'il pourrait être encore plus violent et qu'un simple geste suffisait pour briser ce corps si faible.

Stark, pour sa part, ressentait une forte douleur dans son bras, ce dernier était à la limite de la tolérance. Il connaissait assez son corps pour savoir qu'une pression plus forte et il se retrouverait avec un plâtre. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus était de ne pas avoir d'échappatoire. Enfin, il n'aimait pas les choix qui s'offraient. Il pouvait toujours crier à Jarvis d'emmener le mark à lui. Loki lui casserait ainsi le membre ou pourrait même lui tordre le cou en quelques secondes. Il se surprit à maudire la force de ce dieu. Loki n'en avait pas l'air, après tout, son corps était plutôt fin et long, jamais on n'aurait pu imaginer une telle puissance. Elle n'était pas humaine, pas normale, fortement rageante.

L'humain ferma les yeux avait de serrer les dents pour endurer le mal. Ce n'était pas sa première torture et ceci, il pouvait aisément y faire face. Il devait juste trouver une solution. Et le plus rapidement serait le mieux.

Il opta pour le calme, prenant une position d'aisance, le visage tourné sur le côté, la joue gauche bien appuyée sur le granit foncé. Son œil droit fixait le dieu, l'air de se demander comment il allait réagir devant la passivité de sa proie. Tony ne cherchait pas à se débattre, ne cherchait pas non plus a supplié d'être libéré. Il acceptait juste le fait d'être placé là, parfois être calme est le meilleur des plans. Il gagnait ainsi du temps, et il le sait, Loki n'était pas du genre patient, alors quelques secondes suffit avant de connaître la suite.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux en sentant une main se glisser entre ses cuisses, remontant le long de cette dernière pour venir lui frôler les fesses. Stark était surpris, pour plusieurs raisons, la première était le fait de pourquoi un homme le touchait de la sorte, surtout Loki. Pouquoi son corps avait réagi plutôt positivement à ce geste? Il ne se débattait toujours pas, même si la main avait été des plus déplacée.

Sauf qu'il en avait apprécié la moindre petite présence. D'abord cette position des doigts qu'il avait ressentis près de son genou. Une douce chaleur qui avait semble-t-il même percé l'épaisseur de son pantalon et qu'il l'avait ressentit remonter vers l'intérieur, puis doucement glisser vers l'extérieur. Il l'avait senti caresser la courbe de sa fesse, passée tout prêt, trop prêt même de son aine. Et finalement, elle était là, la main chaude encore bien présente contre le bas de son dos. Elle forçait, s'appuyait pour le maintenir ventre aplatit contre le bar.

- Oh, petit Stark, tu me surprends. Tu es resté si docile. Dis-moi, est-ce parce que tu as adoré que je te touche de la sorte, que tu aimerais que je poursuive mes attouchements ou est-ce que tu comprends que tu n'es qu'une pauvre larve que ma puissance pourrait écraser sous la simple main?

- Va te...

Pour simple réponse, Tony finit par se mordre les lèvres, se cambrant sous la pression du pouce qui venait d'être glissé contre sa colonne vertébrale. Il sentait le doigt bien présent contre l'un des os. Ce dernier pourrait aisément être déplacé, ou plutôt enfoncer. Ce qui pourrait paralyser un corps humain et occasionner de grave dégât. La main pourrait être moins douce et frapper à cet endroit que l'effet pourrait être encore plus important. Une telle blessure prendrait des mois à guérir, et encore on pourrait se retrouver prisonnier en chaise roulante. C'est là qu'on peut avoir l'impression d'être un petit insecte, mais en même temps, nous parlons ici de Tony Stark. Le play-boy, le narcissique et le mec qui avait des répliques qui coulaient sur sa langue telle la lave d'un volcan. La main lui faisait peur, oui il la craignait, mais il était aussi un homme irréfléchi, qui se riait bien du danger qu'il encourait. Il pourrait toujours se débattre, envoyer balader le dieu avec des mots. Faire appel au Mark-42. Même avec un bras cassé, il pourrait sûrement la manipuler et donner une raclée a Loki. Le punir d'oser l'avoir touché s'y intime.

Le problème venait du fait, qu'il avait aimé, oui cette petite main l'avait fait frissonner, lui avait donné quelques papillons dans le ventre. Lui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'arquer le bas de son dos. Cela produit deux effets, celle d'étirer ses épaules vers le haut et de faire redresser ses fesses. Il était même sur la pointe des pieds, touchant à peine le sol.

Les regards qui s'étaient échangés jusqu'ici n'avaient été qu'animosité, violence et haineux, mais le tout venait étrangement de changer. Les deux hommes avaient les yeux plongés les uns dans les autres. La tension était palpable, si intense qu'en ce moment même, il n'était pas étrange de penser que les deux ne souhaitaient que la même chose. Leurs respirations étaient arrêtées, les deux cœurs battaient à un rythme puissant dans les poitrines et ils avaient leurs lèvres qui s'étiraient pour des sourires,

Loki fut le premier à décrocher, non pas qu'il lâcha le regard de Stark loin de là. Son sourire se fit plus malicieux, à la limite même du sadisme. Il venait probablement de réaliser l'effet qu'il avait procuré à Tony et comptait peut-être en profiter, ou alors faire languir encore un peu plus cet humain. Ce dernier commençait à l'amuser, à le divertir comme peu de gens pouvaient y arriver. Certes, leur première rencontre en tête à tête, avait elle aussi été un peu spécial. Quelques secondes avaient suffi à le faire énerver et le dieu n'était pas le genre de personne à être aisément le contrôle. Enfin, il était aussi impulsif, mais il n'agissait jamais sans raison. Présentement, plusieurs idées lui traversèrent l'esprit. Il n'était pas à court de mesquinerie, il devait juste trouver la plus agréable et la plus sécuritaire pour lui. Qui sait comment Stark pourrait réagir, en fait, tout le problème était là, cet homme avait un petit quelque chose. Il avait parfois du mal à le percer à jour et il ne pouvait pas le contrôler comme il l'aurait fait avec toute autre personne. Loki trouvait cela désagréable, mais très commetteur à la fois. Un défi s'annonçait et ce dernier allait être des plus agréable.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent et il s'approcha un peu plus de lui jusqu'à presque le toucher, se penchant pour lui susurrer à l'oreille.

- Tony, tu es un homme bien surprenant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais de ce côté là. Ton corps semble si bien réagir sous ma main. Aurais-tu d'étranges envies ? Des désirs charnels? Oh Tony, c'est que tu es très vilain de désirer une telle chose venant d'un autre homme.

Un sourire pervers s'étira sur son visage avant qu'il ne recule, reprenant une expression neutre. Ainsi relâcha-t-il le bras et retira la main posée sur le dos de cet humain.

- Pour qui te prends-tu a croire que je puisse seulement avoir le moindre intérêt pour toi? Ça va la tête?

Parce que je pense que tu dois t'être pris un mauvais coup. Je ne connais pas tes désirs sexuels, et sérieusement je n'ai ni le désir, ni le temps de les découvrir.

Répondit Stark, avant de se relever, les courbatures de son corps avait semble-t-il empirer et il fit tout pour ne pas se masser les membres endoloris. Finalement, il se mit a fixé Loki, leur regard se croisant quelques instants, mais lui le descendit, posant les yeux bruns noisettes sur la bouche du dieu. Il admirait les douces lèvres, si petites et longues qu'elles en étaient diablement invitantes. En fait, elle était beaucoup plus mince qu'il ne l'aurait cru jusqu'ici. À la fois féminine, mais sa largeur en faisait qu'on la voyait bel et bien sur le visage d'un homme. Il se surprit a avoir l'espérance de voir Loki sourire, il était si beau quand ce visage se déformait par un magnifique rictus lokinien.

Stark sentit ses propres lèvres lui picoter, devenir si sensible que lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche il sentait leur sensibilité accrue, la lèvre inférieure semblait être devenu si brûlante, animer d'un désir d'aller rejoindre celle qui était devant. S'allier ou combattre, mais elles avaient le désir de rencontrer quelque chose.

Ce quelque chose était sans équivoque les lèvres de Loki, Stark en avait envie, les désirait, avait ce besoin de les découvrir. Ce désir qui commençait a être battre son cœur et lui procurer de puissante chaleur au niveau du visage. Il se sentait un peu gêner, mal a l'aise de ressentir un tel appétit pour un autre homme. Loki n'avait pas menti, lui avait bien ce besoin, cette envie d'être toucher et caresser par un autre homme. Avait-il nécessairement viré de bord? Il ne pensait pas être homosexuel pour autant, peut-être juste voulait-il... non pas de peut-être, il voulait Loki, il le désirait, cela il serait fou de chercher à se le nier. Il ne pouvait que l'accepter. L'avouer? Non, il n'en était peut-être pas rendu là.

Le problème de la chose provenait que Loki était tout de même son ennemi. Il l'avait combattu. Rêver de le tuer pour préserver la Terre. Pourquoi diable, ressentait-il toute cette envie? Il n'avait pas le droit, ne pouvait désirer un ennemi. Surtout pas de cette manière. Et pourtant... la chaleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de sa poitrine ne pouvait pas le tromper.

Stark trouvait étrange cette envie qui le tiraillait de l'intérieur. Cela avait quelque d'envoûtant, mais à la fois déstabilisant d'être ressenti pour un homme.

Le silence était devenu pesant et lourd, certes il avait aussi cette énergie sexuelle qui se dégageait, mais aucun des deux n'osait encore bouger. Loki semblait attendre une approbation avant de poursuivre et Stark cherchait une échappatoire.

Enfin auprès des minutes, le milliardaire se redressa complètement, se massant le poignet.

- Tu sais! Tes mains, tu peux toujours les poser ailleurs que sur mes cuisses!

Les propos sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte était remplit d'invitation non masquer, cela principalement dû au ton suave qu'il avait usé sans le vouloir. Habitué à ce genre de drague, sauf que pour le moment il ne savait pas trop s'il voulait poursuivre ou aller plus loin. Non, en fait, il le savait fort bien, Loki était une menace et comme il n'avait toujours pas fait fait appel au Avengers, il était clair qu'il avait le désir d'avoir la présence du dieu à ses côtés. Ne pas l'avoir souhaité, il aurait déjà abattu des cartes, soit d'appeler les renforts et fait monter son armure. N'ayant toujours pas agi, cela signifiait son accord pour tout cela. Il souhaitait l'embraser, le toucher, caresser et le découvrir plus amplement. Étrangement, le regard qui avait été échangé plus tôt l'avait convaincu de quelque chose. Le dieu n'était peut-être pas aussi méchant qu'il le laissait croire ou alors Stark était gravement atteint de maladie mentale. Lui avait ressenti une émotion beaucoup plus profonde, et surtout le regard en avait dit long que les intentions de l'Argardien.

Tony n'avait pas ressenti son instinct de préservation qui l'aurait fait agir en temps normal. Il se disait qu'il ne risquait pas énormément, enfin pas de violence physique plus forte qu'il ne l'avait ressentit quelque instant plus tôt. Loki n'était pas du genre à perdre de temps, s'il avait souhaité le torturer, alors il l'aurait fait, il n'aurait certainement pas perdu de temps a s'arrêter et recommencer quelques minutes plus tard.

- Stark, tes propos sont d'une vulgarité. Est-ce tout les hommes de ton peuple qui parlent de la sorte?

L'argardien fit face à Tony, le toisa d'un regard hautain et ferme, mais avec le même sourire pervers au coin des lèvres.

- Je suis Tony Stark, alors non, personne ne me ressemble. Play-boy unique en son genre.

Il viendra lui faire un clin d'oeil avant de s'éclipser d'un pas, reculant pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Malgré que sa phrase laissait place à des sous-entendus, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il voulait aller plus loin. Loin de là, il était encore bien incertain de son envie du moment. Ainsi, préféra-t-il mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

- Dis-moi Loki d'Asgard. Comment comptes-tu me faire parler? Et je t'avertis, la torture n'est pas une méthode très utile sur moi. J'y suis habitué et je n'ai pas peur que tu me casses un membre ou autre.

L'humain avait beau dire cela il avait malgré tout quelques inquiétudes à ce sujet. Certes, il ne risquait pas de plier si aisément, mais la torture n'était pas son activité favorite. Il l'avait bien pratiqué par le passé et en était un peu ressorti immunisé contre la douleur. Immunisé ne signifiait pas complètement protéger et n'étant qu'un humain, il aurait finit par avoir très mal. Lentement, il finit par comprendre pourquoi le dieu lui demandait les codes. Plutôt, il avait une théorie a ce sujet. Ce n'était surement pas Loki qui les voulait pour lui, il devait travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre. Restait sujet à savoir pour qui. Les industries Stark avaient de nombreux ennemis qui souhaitaient voir la firme disparaître. Cela n'était pas surprenant qu'on s'en prenne à lui. La seule surprise était de voir l'Asgardien. Pourquoi lui et pas une autre personne? Non qu'il le pensait dénué de talent machiavélique et à la torture, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de tester tout cela. Les jeux sado-masochiste n'avaient jamais été dans ses préférés. Il se mordit finalement l'intérieur de la joue se promettant plutôt de pencher à autre chose qu'avec son deuxième cerveau.

- Me demander, si gentiment que je m'occupe de toi. Tu es presque trop vilain. À ta place j'apprendrai à tenir ma langue. Il se pourrait bien que je ne sois pas venu pour de la torture physique.

Loki n'en avait pas la carrure, certes, il possédait la force d'un dieu, ses talents principaux étaient tout autre. Là, où les gens pouvaient utiliser, lui utilisait plutôt sa tête. Et ceci, avec brio, il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait plus faire flancher Tony. Ou plutôt il en avait une très bonne idée. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre le tout à l'oeuvre et on verra bien s'il s'est réellement trompé sur cet humain.


	3. Chapitre 1 partie 2

Stark ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, certes, Loki ne semblait pas vouloir le faire parler par la violence, quel autre procéder comptait-il exploiter à la place? Sa patience? Un combat à mort, soit il parlait ou soit il le tuait? Il en doutait, cela serait déjà mis en œuvre. Non, mais pourquoi Loki faisait-il planer autant de doute. Qu'il essaie donc de le faire parler, lui serait et resterait silencieux. Il ne dévoilerait jamais les plans d'une seule armure a qui que ce soit. Même pas à une personne dite de confiance, alors surement encore moins à une bande de méchant.

- Loki, tu m'ennui, alors va donc jouer tes bagouilles chez dans ton petit pays et laisse-moi tranquille. Quel intérêt penses-tu que j'aie pour toi? Tu veux m'endormir sur place? Vas y continue, d'ici quelques minutes, je me mettrai propablement a ronfler.

Non, lui n'était aucunement inquiet de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, on le savait quand une personne voulait une information donnée, on n'avait pas cherché à le tuer. Sa vie ne risquait ainsi rien dans l'immédiat et il s'éloigna verre à la main pour aller s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils prêts du foyer. Allumant ce dernier pour réchauffez un peu la pièce. Doucement, il se glissa dans le meuble de cuir blanc, faisant tourner les glaçons d'alcool présent dans son verre, usant de mouvement du poignet pour se faire. Il démontrait a Loki un calme, lui n'avait aucunement peur de lui. Le narguant même par ce fait, avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

- Sérieusement, tu crois que je vais croire a tes idées de me voler des codes. À d'autres petits dieux, à d'autres. N'oublie pas, je suis un génie et tes plans ne fonctionneront pas. Ni comme tes mensonges, je les décèle a des kilomètres. Maintenant, dis-moi sérieusement ce que tu es venu faire ici?

Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, Stark était si imprudent, si tête en l'air par moment. Ne pas le croire lorsqu'il disait pourtant la vérité était d'une comédie sans limites. Que voulez-vous, souvent les plus beaux mensonges se cachaient derrière la vérité, ou plutôt ainsi il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de dire une chose qui pourrait le compromettre, car finalement lui n'avait pas menti. Le seul problème était que son envie de jouer avec Tony était devenue fort présente. Juste le forcer à lui donner les codes n'était plus plaisant. Non, il voulait pousser le jeu plus loin. L'Asgardien s'avança venant se poser, les genoux au sol et la joue droite sur les genoux de l'autre homme.

- Je viens te demander asile Stark. Mon peuple ne veut plus de moi à leur côté. J'ai été chassé, mené sur Midgard pour être jugé par les hommes pour le mal que j'ai commis. Mais j'ai besoin d'une personne pour m'enseigner vos lois. D'une luciole pour me guider. Ou alors... Putain Stark, mais crois-tu sincèrement que je sois ici autre chose pour ce que j'ai dit?

La main de Loki se glissa sur le ventre de Tony, y appuyant du plat de la main, elle resta là sans bouger, attendant une sorte d'approbation de sa présence. Un éventuel rejet peut-être? Peut-être est-ce que Loki ne recherchait qu'un peu de réconfort? Cela serait peut-être possible. Plausique même s'il repensait au regard échanger un peu plus tôt. Décidément, Stark réfléchissait toujours trop. Pourquoi devait-il trouver une raison a chacun des gestes que l'autre homme posait? Enfin, si les gestes étaient ''normaux '' alors son esprit pourrait moins se questionner. Encore là, il ne comprenait pas. La main avait quelque chose de tendre, une présente très chaude, il en ressentait toute la présence malgré le tissu en coton qui la séparait elle de la peau. Loki malgré tout appuyait, tout en laissait assez de lousse pour suivre les mouvements de la respiration. Tony avait ce besoin de tout analyser et chaque mot, chaque geste étaient une raison supplémentaire à son esprit de rester concentré. Comment Loki pouvait-il venir le menacer et venir se poser genou devant lui et poser une main contre sa peau? Cela n'était pas clair, vraiment pas et tout cela lui tournait sans arrêt.

Un sourire viendra baigné les lèvres de Stark, il venait de , un plutôt d'ajouter une nouvelle pièce dans ce puzzle.

- Torture de l'esprit? Tu cherches à m'atteindre de cette manière. Est-ce cela? Oui probablement ça. Tu n'es pas le dieu de la discorde pour rien, malin et rusé. Tu vas toujours chercher a m'embrumé l'esprit. Sache seulement que l'alcool est sûrement bien meilleur que toi dans ce domaine. Désolé, mais te voir à genou sur le sol, me mène à me poser de drôle de question.

- Des questions? Du genre? Pourquoi suis-je en train d'avoir une érection? Suis-je en train de le trouver sexy ainsi installé? Pourquoi ne vient-il pas plutôt s'installer sur les genoux? Stark, oh l'Iron Man est déstabilise. Percé à jour par ses envies les plus profondes. Lui? Aurait-il envie d'un homme? Serait-ce possible que ledit play-boy qu'il me clame depuis tout à l'heure ne soit que miroir. Que derrière ses grands airs, et sous sa cachette de barbe, il se croit viril pendant que dans ses rêves, il ne désire qu'un homme dans sa couche. Un homme, mais que dis-je! Il souhaite y mettre un dieu. Une divinité sacrée. Il croit en avoir le talent, il pense que le dieu voudrait de lui. Demande et réclame clémence, on verra si je suis d'humeur à répondre a des jérémiades de mortel.

Stark haussa un sourcil aux paroles déplacées de Loki, en fait, elles n'étaient pas complètement fausses. Amusant, cet homme serait en mesure de dire la vérité? Il était amusant de l'imaginer, mais tellement déplacer. Dire que son membre était bandé était un peu fort. Certes, il n'était pas complètement au repos, mais il n'était pas entièrement formé. Et pour le reste, il ne rêvait pas nécessaire de l'emmener dans la couche. Loki avait exagéré il avait eu l'envie de l'embrasser, mais où se croyait-il pour croire que Tony voulait aller plus loin. Et encore moins de vouloir un homme dans son lit. Ou pas? Aurait-il vraiment désiré tout cela? Il ne pensait pas, il ne voulait qu'un doux baisé. À moins que la main sur son ventre n'était en effet en train de lui mettre des idées beaucoup plus atroces a l'esprit. Il arrivait bien à se voir enlacer l'un à l'autre pour quelques galipettes tout en caresse dans un lit. Voilà, Loki avait réussi à lui mettre d'atroce image en tête.

- Arrête de me mettre des images en tête. C'est dérangeant et tu ne connais absolument rien de moi. Je ne comprends même pas ce qui te fait croire que je pourrais avoir des envies sur un corps aussi disgracieux que le tien. Même Thor a plus de formes que toi au niveau de la poitrine. Si au moins tu étais beau gosse. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Alors, explique-moi pourquoi tu crois que je puisse avoir un intérêt pour ta pauvre petite personne. Et rhaaaa... remet toi debout je déteste te voir ainsi a genou devant mon entrejambe.

- Me remettre debout? Je pense plutôt que je vais rester ici. Cette position semble te troubler au plus haut point. Oh Stark, mon beau Tony, tu n'as qu'une envie et c'est que je te prouve que je pourrais aller beaucoup plus loin que cette main posée sur son ventre. Tu n'as qu'à me le dire. Je te montrerai des plaisirs que tu n'imagines même pas. Demande-le. Que veux-tu? Que je te caresse? Aimerais-tu plutôt que je te suce? Ou alors peut-être aimerais-tu être celui qui le fait. N'est-ce pas un peu tôt pour l'hétéro que tu es? J'ai un peu peur de te troubler là.

Stark se gratta le cou d'un doigt, le regardant de côté. Il est bien curieux le petit Loki et il osait dire qu'il le dévisageait. Peut-être, mais, dans la mesure où un coureur de jupon regarde un homme avec intérêt c'est certain qu'il avait la de léger malaise, de quoi le troubler en effet. Comme en ce moment, il avait aussi l'air de se dire que cela ne le regardait pas. Il aura malgré tout un large sourire en tournant la tête vers lui, dévoilant ses dents blanches.

- Je sais que tu m'adores comme les autres, mais pas besoin de te faire du souci, hétéro ou non, ce que tu me proposes est loin de m'effrayer. La bouche d'une femme ou la tienne, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de différence. Je me trompe? En quoi te penses-tu différent? À t'écouter on dirait que tu te prends pour une personne qui pourrait me donner un sexe que je n'ai jamais connu... et... d'ailleurs pourquoi parlons-nous de sexe? Il n'y aura jamais aucun rapprochement entre nous. Tu es un ennemi et tu serais fou de croire que je vais sympatisé avec l'ennemi.

- Oh, mais tu ne dis pas non à le faire avec un homme?

Tony commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise par la situation et tous ses sous-entendus, non en fait, cela n'était plus des sous-entendus, on parlait là de relation sexuelle. De vrai, pas juste en faire allusion de manière évasive. Le sujet semblait beaucoup plus sérieux, cherchant à savoir si les deux en avaient réellement envie. Il était clair pour Loki qu'avec les mots qu'il venait de tenir que son point de vue sur le sujet était décidé. Restait juste à savoir ce que le brun serait prêt à endurer. Serait-il en mesure de vouloir se laisser tenter par de telle expérience. En avait-il seulement l'envie. Lui-même en doutait sincèrement, il avait juste eut t'embrasser, sans penser que cela pourrait aller plus loin. Là, on parlait de fellation, de rapport et de toute autre pratique. Il ne pensait pas qu'il irait aussi loin, et surtout était-ce seulement possible. Enfin, dans la théorie, mais pour sa part, il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'essayer de telle activité avec un homme. Les femmes lui avaient toujours suffit, alors pourquoi s'en aller de l'autre bord, surtout que ce n'était pas les femmes qui lui manquaient. Très loin de là, mais il avait Loki, lui semblait désirer un rapprochement. Le visage fermé, semblait a l'écoute de ce que Stark allait répondre. Le dieu attendait une réponse, qui semblait tarder à venir. Comme à son habitude le milliardaire devait balancer le pour et le contre. Les pour étaient; la découverte, l'excitation, le désir, l'envie et surtout son sens de l'aventure qui venait le titiller. Et les contres; la peur d'être jugé, la douleur que cela allait engendrer et pénétrée dans un monde dont il ne connaissait rien. Il ne serait en aucun cas celui qui s'y connait le mieux. Et en cela, il n'appréciait pas. Il aimait pouvoir démontrer son savoir-faire. On, peut-être Loki se laisserait-il dominer, mais le problème venait d'une fait qu'il n'avait aucune connaissance en la matière. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Con, en théorie il suffit de le préparer et ensuite on peut le prendre. Enfin, dans l'acte général de la chose. Mais pour le reste? N'y avait-il donc aucun guide? Un chemin à suivre pour savoir comment on s'y prend. Après tout, les hommes et les femmes avaient le kamasutra. Mais pour les hommes? Est-ce que cela se déroulait de la même manière? À la seule différence était un trou beaucoup plus minuscule et étroit. Stark n'aimait pas ce manque de connaissance. Il se posait probablement plus de questions que nécessaire, mais il n'aimait pas être laissé a la simple découverte, cela n'était pas son genre, il avait toujours été préparé, et quand il ne l'était pas... il … suffisait d'être impulsif et se laisser guider par nos envies. Des actes qu'il avaient l'habitude de pratiquer, mais il était un peu inquiet des répercussions que cela pourrait avoir sur le long terme. Peur de trop aimer cela et de ne plus désirer que cela. Peur de souffrir lorsqu'il sera temps pour eux de reprendre une vie normale. Et surtout il ne pourrait pas s'imaginer s'offrir à un homme. Bien sûr, il avait la possibilité qu'il le fasse, ou plutôt qu'il prenne Loki, mais il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre et au lieu de paraître pour un incapable, il préféra de loin de pas se lancer dans ce terrain glissant, ou plutôt sur un terrain plutôt sec. C'est là qu'il pensa à un lubrifiant, oui cela pourrait certes aider, mais lui n'en avait pas réellement sous la main. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin par le passé. Même qu'il ne pensait jamais en avoir besoin, voyons toutes les femmes devaient frémir et mouillé a s'imaginer Tony Stark dans leur lit. Elle n'avait sûrement pas besoin d'une aide quelconque pour que lui leur fasse l'amour. Étrangement, il se dit que s'il le faisait avec Loki il pourrait fort bien en avoir besoin.

- Stark, je te perds, sors un peu de tes pensées. Tu ne trouveras jamais ce que tu cherches dans ta tête. Moi c'est de ton corps dont j'ai envie. Me donnes-tu seulement la permission? Je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer en quoi que ce soit. Cela nous serait pour tous les deux fort douloureux. Il me faut ton consentement. Me le donnes-tu beau brun?

- Que comptes-tu me faire? Et sincèrement Loki, je trouve tes avances grossières et déplacées.

- Je viens de te le dire. Je te veux. Je ne me répéterai plus à ce sujet et la manière dont je vais procéder, ne coupera en rien le plaisir que tu commences à ressentir.

C'est à ce moment que Stark pourra remarquer que le bas de son corps lui était bel et bien douloureux. Que dans son bas-ventre avait une telle faim, que cela lui rongeait les trips. Il ressentait une vague chaleur dans ses mains, qui lui semblait être devenue légèrement humide, pour ne pas être moite. Les pupilles devraient probablement être dilatées. Son corps donnait tous les premiers signes de son envie sexuelle. Loki devait l'avoir perçu et agissait de la sorte, car lui-même en avait le désir. Cela devait faire un moment déjà, son envie d'embrasser de tout à l'heure avait dû en être les premiers signes. À moins que ce ne fût provoqué que par le regard. Quoi que Tony puisse dire ou pensée n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Il désirait Loki, il voulait de cet homme dans son lit. Tous deux semblaient aussi le désirer, alors pourquoi résister? Il suffit de se laisser guider par nos instincts les plus primaires. Après tout, si A avait envie de B, il ne restait plus qu'à s'entrelacer et laisser notre envie s'épanouir. Et quel mal y avait-il? Personne n'était présent pour les juger, pour les voir commettre un tel acte. Les deux hommes étaient seuls, l'un plus au moins consentant, mais cela devrait pouvoir s'arranger.

- D'accord, je veux bien pratiquer le sexe avec toi.

À cette phrase que prononça Tony, un large et merveilleux sourire se dessina sur la mâchoire de Loli. Le genre de sourire qu'il avait quand il jouait les bad boy, un rictus qui lui donnait des airs de méchants, mais cela ne démontrait que la joie immense qu'il ressentait. À croire que Stark n'aurait pu mieux choisir les mots pour le combler. Loki était un psychopathe, un brin aussi narcissique que l'humain, et tous les deux avaient semble-t-il le même ego de se faire adorer des gens.

Le brun était juste surpris de ses paroles, après tout, il avait beau le désirer, trouver ce sourire plus qu'attirant. Car oui, chaque fois que Loki avait ce genre de sourire sur le visage, lui sentait de paisibles frissons parcourir la moindre parcelle de peau au niveau de sa poitrine. Ces derniers partaient du niveau de son avant-bras, lui pénétrait dans les biceps pour remonter le long des épaules pour s'égarer dans une agréable descente au niveau des pectoraux. Dans une longue respiration, ses poumons se remplissaient d'air pour calmer ce petit effet agréable qu'il venait de ressentir. Si seul, un sourire lui procurait un tel effet, il lui tardait de connaître ce que les mains de Loki pourraient causer à son corps. Jamais par le passé, il n'avait ressenti une telle attirance envers une personne. Pas aussi forte. Normalement quand il posait le regard sur une jolie femme. Il détaillait les formes du corps, la grosseur de la poitrine, les hanches, les cheveux. Souvent cela lui prodiguait une érection, et là il savait qu'il voulait cette femme dans son lit.

Avec Peppers l'attirance avait été plutôt différente, non pas qu'elle soit une femme désagréable à regarder, mais il n'avait pas ressentir cette envie pressante avec elle. Non, le désir était venu avec les années, car il avait remarqué que la femme apportait quelque chose de très important dans sa vie. Ainsi, Stark avait eu le besoin de la faire sienne. Leur relation les avait menées à cela. Comme deux amis qui se connaissaient depuis longtemps et qui finalement décidaient d'approfondir la relation.

Sauf qu'en ce moment, l'envie était beaucoup plus différente. Cela lui rongeait l'âme et il avait cette chaleur si présente qui lui brûlait la peau. Un désir qui était passé par le regard, comme un éclair qui avait réveillé les hormones endormit en lui. La proximité de leurs corps n'avait fait qu'augmenter le taux d'envie. Il n'était plus temps de reculer. Stark mettait de côté ses stéréotypes sur les gays. Il voulait Loki dans ses bras, il désirait son corps nu contre le sien. Que la moindre parcelle de peau se touche et se rencontre.

Ainsi laissa-t-il le dieu nordique remonter contre lui...

Note de l'auteur : Une partie de chapitre un peu courte, mais je préfère poster le tout et dans les prochains jours vous offrir la suite. La commencé, celle-ci risque d'être longue et comme je ne couperai pas leur ébats, il est préférable que j'arrête maintenant et que je poursuive le tout.

Prochain épisode : Loki embrasse-t-il Stark? Est-ce que ce dernier en aura les émotions chavirés? Et iront-ils plus loin?

L'auteur a envie d'être un brin sadique et de les faire tourner un peu en rond pendant un moment.


	4. Chapitre 1 partie 3

Voir Loki remonter le long de son corps ne le laissait pas indifférent. Ce dernier, il le voyait tel un serpent, se promener, remonter sans jamais l'effleurer à un seul instant. Un petit espace les séparait toujours, jamais leur peau de se toucha, jamais elles ne se rencontrèrent, on ne pouvait qu'en ressentir la présence. Les mouvements étaient lents et sensuels, calculés, il ne fallait pas être trop vite, ni trop lent. Juste une lente et douce remontée le long du ventre, du torse, un souffle chaud qui passait le long de la gorge. Celle-ci se noua et il déglutit tant bien que mal. Il ressentit la bave lui couler au travers la gorge, et pendant ce même temps, sa respiration s'était arrêtée. Elle ne reprit qu'après, mais pas pour très longtemps, car son regard plongea dans les yeux émeraude de l'homme. Encore une fois, l'intensité fut au rendez-vous. Cette fois-ci, elle était désirée par Loki et entremise par lui, personne le poussait. Il voulait déstabiliser Tony, ce qui pourtant était réussi depuis un moment. Pourquoi faire tant durer le suspense? Simplement qu'il était plus agréable de le faire. Retardez l'inévitable et surtout que ce soit l'humain qui fasse les premiers pas et lui démontre son désir envers lui.

Stark lutta pour ne pas succomber à l'appel, mais ce fut finalement ses pulsions qui le rattrapèrent. Sa main droite se leva pour empoigner la puissante nuque du dieu. Il eut beau l'attirer vers lui, tirer pour rapprocher cette bouche de la sienne, mais sa force humaine ne pouvait rivaliser avec celle du dieu. Ainsi, fut-il obligé de se redresser de son siège en cuir pour venir de lui-même embrasser les lèvres qu'il l'avait tant fait rêver. Les lèvres prirent doucement le temps de se rencontrer, faire une douce connaissance l'une de l'autre. Cherchant à savoir qui des deux l'emporterait la position de la domination. Stark viendra d'abord à surpasser Loki, ou plutôt ce dernier le laissa faire un bref instant. Se jouant de lui plus que nécessaire avant de venir lui dévorer la bouche bestialement, la picorant de belles tendresses avant de venir la hantée d'une langue puissante et envahissante, ne laissant plus aucune liberté à Tony. Ce dernier, on l'entendit couiner, s'efforcer de reprendre le contrôle, malheureusement pour lui, il fut brusquement repoussé contre le siège pendant que notre dieu lui montait sur les genoux. Il plaça ses longues jambes de chaque côté des accoudoirs et poussa contre les cuisses de Tony pour se faire un peu plus de place. L'endroit était un peu restreint et pas des plus approprié pour la présence des deux hommes. La position sera malgré tout maintenue et ainsi le corps de l'humain se retrouvait prit au piège. Loki aurait très bien pu y maintenir l'homme d'une seule main puissante, mais il était beaucoup plus agréable de l'y contraindre de la sorte. Leurs corps se touchaient, s'apprivoisaient comme deux amants et non plus comme des ennemis.

Le baisé perdura pendant de longues minutes avant que Stark ne commencent à mordiller la langue plus fortement, suffoquant à cause du manque d'air et de ce surplus d'émotion qui le rongeait. Il avait besoin de se remettre de tout cela. Il avait trouvé la bouche exquise, agréable et remplie d'une puissance et emprunte de tendresse. Ceci était plutôt déstabilisant, certes il n'était pas un apprenti au niveau des baisers, mais celui qui venait d'être échangé, il n'en avait très peu vaincu. Il était agréable, laissait en bouche des picotements, et un besoin de recommencer le plus tôt possible. Cela lui avait donné très chaud, il sentait déjà une forte chaleur être perçue à travers ses vêtements. Un seul baiser suffisait à plonger les deux hommes dans un appétit charnel. À nouveau, les deux se fixaient, ils n'avaient plus besoin d'échanger de mot pour connaître ce dont l'autre avait envie.

Loki affichait un sourire magmatique, ne souhaitant rien révéler a notre mortel de ses sombres desseins. Stark pouvait toujours rêver de le posséder comme laissait entrevoir le début de la relation, mais lui était toujours sur le dessus et comptait bien y rester. Laissons l'humain croire qu'il pourrait le surpasser. Après tout, comment le pourrait-il quand un simple baiser l'avait mis tout chose. Il suffirait sûrement que le dieu glisse une main à un petit endroit pour faire crier notre petit. Lui était bien libre de tout cela. Certes, Tony était plutôt doué, plus qu'il ne l'aurait d'abord cru. Il l'avait mal jugé pour commencer, mais ce genre de chose ne lui arriverait pas de nouveau. Et même là, il ne laissait aucunement penser qu'il avait été surpris par l'approche. Il gardait cet air digne et sûr de lui. À aucun instant, il ne démontrait une faiblesse quelconque. Ferme et dur, il laissa juste le temps à l'humain pour reprendre ses esprits avant de s'emparer de nouveau des lèvres.

Tony Stark avait pu souffler un petit instant, remplissant ses poumons d'air, et expirait à grand goût. L'échange ne l'avait pas du tout laissé indifférent, une petite fièvre était venue le hanter et il en ressentait encore les effets. Chaleur, sensation d'étourdissement, cœur qui s'emballait dans la poitrine et sans oublier cette crispation au niveau de la poitrine. Notre souffle qui s'arrêtait, les poumons qui s'étaient contractés, un effet plutôt désagréable en soi, mais si ce n'était pas le bonheur qu'on en ressentait au même moment cela aurait pu l'être. Le tout était si bon, si jouissif, la bouche, la langue, tous chez Loki était agréable à ressentir. À un tel point qu'il se demanda comment il avait pu le repousser et le détester autant. Parce que les émotions qu'il ressentait maintenant étaient tout autre que de la haine. Tony ne pouvait y mettre de mot, le temps n'était pas encore venu pour cela, après tout, comment pourrait-il dire amour, et surtout pourquoi le ferait-il. Ce n'était là que de la passion, rien de plus, pour le moment il ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Seulement profiter de ce qui était en train de lui être offert.

Les deux hommes papillonnaient à tour de rôle les lèvres de l'autre, a croire qu'une fois collé les deux étaient maintenant incapable de se délaisser plus de quelques secondes. Les baisers se multipliaient, mais ceux-ci deviendront rapidement insuffisants, chacun ayant le désir de découvrir le corps de l'autre. Tony toujours un peu plus lent à la détente, moins a l'aise par le fait de toucher un homme, se fut ainsi Loki qui entreprit de retirer le haut du milliardaire. Il agrippa la base du chandail pour le tirer vers le haut, il le glissa jusqu'à la tête du brun, pour le retirer complètement et le jeta plus loin comme un vulgaire déchet. Certes, un geste qui déplut a l'humain existentiel et qui viendra gronder de mécontentement. Un bruit qui fut étouffé par les lèvres plus présentes de notre dieu qui lui fit ainsi oublier son petit vêtement. À nouveau, Tony se fit dévorer les lèvres, mais ceci ne dura pas éternellement. Les mains libérées de Loki et un torse a porté, il ne put que venir y déposer les doigts, caressant les fines lignes du corps de l'humain. Ce dernier était plutôt musclé pour un humain. Les formes du corps des plus virils, non pas que cela le surprit, Stark était ce que dans son monde comme un guerrier, et tout homme de ce genre avait des muscles et un corps athlétique. Il avait juste été heureux de voir que notre petit humanoïde n'était pas en reste. Des épaules larges sans trop d'exagération, des pectoraux assez fermes, preuve d'une bonne musculature et il avait là un rond. Un cercle de métal dont Loki s'amusa a dessiné du bout des doigts. Il en dessina le contour, la chair y étaient a vives, plus sensible que le reste de la peau du torse. Le tout était doux et fin au touché, une peau plutôt délicate. Ce qui l'attirait fut chez ce métal, était l'énergie qui semblait s'en dégager. Pour le maître-magicien qu'il était, cela était éblouissant, attirant à la fois. Le crépitement palpitant de l'objet suffit à le faire frémir. Il n'avait rarement vu un objet aussi beau, surtout sur Midgar, oui Asgard rayonnait d'or et de trésor en tout genre, mais sur cette terre, il était rare de voir un objet si palpitant de puissance.

- Stark... qu'est-ce là?

- Hmmm? C'est mon cœur pourquoi?

- Comment un cœur peut-il se trouver au milieu d'une poitrine? Hmmm? Apprends à mieux mentir très cher et encore, oublie l'idée même de me mentir.

Loki était passé maître dans ce domaine depuis quelques millénaires, alors ce n'est pas un petit humain qui pourrait aisément le bluffer. Il voyait juste que Stark ne semblait pas enclin à lui en dévoiler plus pour le moment. Le dieu pourrait certainement essayer de lui en faire dire les détails, restait juste à savoir quelle mélodie allait être utilisée pour ce faire. La violence ou une manière plus douce d'apprendre, on pourrait faire une double éducation, ce qui n'était pas déplaisant en y réfléchissant bien. Le dieu opta donc pour la deuxième option. Les baisés données le long du torse s'arrêtèrent et ils seront remplacés par une main. Cette dernière était à la fois douce et ferme, le chemin du ventre fut parcouru du bout des doigts, effleurant la chair qui se contractait fortement. La petite chair qui se trouvait en dessous semblait chercher à le fuir, ce qui l'amusa grandement. L'humain ne pouvait pas réellement s'enfuir, lui le surplombait de sa hauteur et était assis sur lui. Alors à moins qu'on ne pousse de son trône, il était impossible que Stark ne puisse se dégager. Et au fond, le voulait-il réellement? On pouvait voir la peur de l'inconnu s'afficher dans les yeux du play-boy, ce qui nourrit encore plus la faim de notre dieu.

Tony avait les nerfs à vif, la main qui passa sur son ventre lui coupa le souffle, il en connaissait la destination. À ne pas douter, elle risquait de s'arrêter beaucoup plus bas. Son abdomen se contracta si fortement que son corps se cambra même sur le fauteuil. Ses yeux bruns fixaient toujours le dieu. Il ne comprenait pas où il voulait aller sur ses grands chevaux. Non, il sait parfaitement où Rudolphe se dirigeait et ce qu'il comptait faire. Était-ce normal? Deux hommes pouvaient-ils le faire? Théoriquement oui, mais la pratique n'avait jamais été dans les fantasmes qu'il entretenait réellement. Non pas qu'il ne le désirait pas en ce moment. Son corps le trahissait en cela, il avait la connaissance d'une présence de bosse dans son pantalon, et ce dernier en était plutôt bien déformé. Deux ennemis pouvaient-ils se toucher de la sorte? Était-ce saint de ressentir un tel effet venant de la part d'un homme qui avait essayé de le tuer. Stark se posait beaucoup de questions, surtout pour chercher à trouver une explication rationnelle à tout cela. Son esprit n'en trouvait pas. L'humain savait qu'il avait toujours été un peu déplacé et unique comme mec, mais les actes que les deux hommes étaient en train de commettre surpassaient en tout point toute folie qu'il avait commise à ce jour.

L'attente entre les deux semblait interminable, la main glissait encore une lenteur extrême, ou le temps semblait être déformé. Ce qui était des secondes paraissait comme des minutes, un temps infini qui était comme une déchirure, qui viendra enfin le moment où les doigts se posèrent contre la ceinture du pantalon. Le pouce et l'index se posèrent sur le remords du tissu en jean, pinçant ce dernier pour le retenir. Pendant ce temps, le majeur poussa le bouton dans la petite fente, dans un lent mouvement, l'objet rond glissa et ainsi s'ouvrit le pantalon. Le rebord du tissu était replié et l'on pouvait maintenant distinguer l'objet métallique. Les doigts viendront écarter le jean pour dévoiler complètement la fermeture éclair. On agrippa la tirette pour la faire glisser vers le bas, le curseur glissa vers le bas, écartant les dents présentes de chaque côté. Un bruit de métal qui glissait se fit entendre, brisant ainsi la quiétude du moment. Le bruit était assez étrange, en fait, le silence qui régnait leur permettait d'entendre la moindre petite dent quitter sa conjointe a qui elle était lié, on ne pourrait certes pas les compter, mais le tout était plutôt long dans l'ensemble. Et aucune résistance ne fut donnée à la glissière qui semblait d'assez bonne qualité. Le mouvement en cours dévoila ce qui se trouvait en dessous et ce dernier, caressa la bosse qui s'y trouvait, en contournant la forme pour finalement dévoiler un nouveau tissu beaucoup plus mince et de couleur rouge foncé.

Loki s'amusait grandement a faire languir le petit humain, qui on le voyait prenait de jolie couleur au niveau du visage, les pommettes qui devenaient un peu plus rouges, le regard qui enfin le fuyait comme déranger par le mouvement en court. Et dire qu'il avait encore à peine fait quelque chose. Stark était vraiment mignon, un vrai petit prude à ses yeux. Un innocent petit garnement qui avait honte de ressentir tant de désir. En fait, il était si aisé de lire en l'humain, cela en était presque dérisoire et trop facile.

Que dire, le bruit avait inquiété l'Iron man encore plus que tout à l'heure, en fait il ressentait un léger malaise de savoir de ce qui allait suivre. Il savait pertinemment que la main allait se glisser contre le tissu du boxeur ou peut-être aller directement à l'intérieur. Cette pensée le fit un peu paniqué, il se sentit mal à l'aise, mais à la fois encore plus attiré par la chose. Hésitant entre le fait de refermer ou t'écarter les cuisses, comme si vraiment il avait besoin de faire l'un des deux mouvements. Pourquoi ne pas juste rester immobile? Cela aurait démontré sa passivité et ainsi qu'il acceptait que le dieu le touche. Aller, faut se bouger un peu, mais s'il ouvrait s'était un peu comme une invitations, et s'il refermait cela aurait démontré qu'il avait une gêne d'être caressé à cet endroit. Voyons, Tony Stark n'avait pas non plus honte d'avoir des rapports sexuels, et encore moins quand on parlait seulement de quelques caresses sans incident. Ce n'est pas comme s'il risquait de se faire tirer une pipe. En fait, c'est là qu'il se mit à rougir. À la pensée que Loki puisse être à genoux devant lui et agripper sa chair pour l'engloutir dans sa bouche qui était d'origine divine. Il se demandait si le beau parleur savait aussi s'en servir. Un fantasme commença ainsi à se former dans son esprit. Stark était même plus que certain que notre dieu savait y faire côté sexe. Sans parler qu'il avait un menton plutôt prononcer, ce qui annonçait là une mâchoire plutôt grande et qui pourrait sûrement l'accueillir entièrement. Ne se le cachons pas, le séducteur en avait dans le pantalon, ce n'était pas pour rien que bien des femmes lui couraient après. Peu savait par contre y faire avec cette dernière. C'est pourquoi il se demandait si le nordique lui pourrait y arriver. Cette pensée le fit finalement sourire et il accepta de rester immobile pour connaître la suite des événements. Qui ne risque rien n'a rien. Et son esprit scientifique était bien curieux de la nouvelle expérience qu'il pourrait recueillir ici.

La main de notre dominant se glissa finalement directement dans le pantalon, le dieu n'avait jamais fait preuve de beaucoup de patience et il avait bien compris que l'autre homme désirait cet attouchement. On décida ainsi de le lui accorder, se faufilant sans aucun problème a intérieur de la prison pour déposer le bout des doigts à la base de la colonne qui fut agrippée par tous les doigts qui s'enroulaient autour de cette dernière. Le bras de Loki était plutôt dans un mauvais angle, mais pour le moment, il s'en arrangea, devait-il laisser le temps à l'humain de s'habituer à cette si rude présence. Car non, on n'avait pas été des plus délicats. Le geste avait été brusque, les doigts s'agrippant comme s'il avait toujours connu cet endroit, aucune hésitation ne se lisait sur le visage ferme du noir. Il était déterminé, silencieux, bien que dans son for intérieur, il se nourrissait des petites réactions de Stark.

- Ah... Loki, n'est-ce pas là une vilaine petite main qui vient de se glisser dans mon pantalon?

Certes, Tony aurait juste très bien pu se taire et apprécier le doux goût de l'attouchement. Cette sensation d'enveloppe autour de son membre. Il aurait pu en apprécier la saveur, en fait il la goutait à la perfection. Le fait d'être ainsi pris dans une main contrôlante avait un petit effet qui le rendait heureux. Son souffle était assez calme et il affichait un rictus de bien-être sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. On se sentait vraiment à l'aise, même si les doigts étaient rattachés à un bras, et le membre en question à une épaule. Qui le tout était rattaché au plus magnifique corps qu'il n'avait eut le plaisir de croiser jusqu'ici. Surpris de penser cela, attendez, on trouve vraiment un homme magnifique? Allo! On parle ici d'un homme, une personne de même sexe, on ne peut pas trouver cela attirant. Bon, tout au plus c'est seulement une réaction hormonale, des sécrétions à son cerveau qui lui enlevait toute raison. Oui, ça devait être cela. Il en était pourtant différent, car la présence plutôt moite de la main lui procurait des sensations qui lui avait encore méconnues. Rares étaient les femmes à le prendre de la sorte, elle était pour la plupart toujours très douce ou laissait le milliardaire agir. La différence était vraiment importante, il ressentait la moindre parcelle de peau de l'homme. Chaque doigt, il en connaissait l'emplacement, la moindre pression, il la sentait dans tout son corps. Comme si finalement, on pouvait jouer de l'instrument, que chaque mouvement lui ferait tirer une note différente. Une pression du petit doigt aurait pu suffire a lui tirer un hmm... un autre doigt un ahhh... et ainsi de suite. Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être aussi sensible qu'en ce moment. Tony réussissait malgré tout a garder une certaine contenance en se niant à lui-même adorer une telle présence sur sa peau.

- Dois-je l'enlever? Je pourrais, tu sais.

Les doigts en question viendront caresser la chair vers le haut, après tout, si monsieur Stark trouvait que la main était vilaine et déplacée alors on avait qu'à la retirer de l'endroit. Ce n'était pas très compliqué à faire. Pour le moment, il ne fit que toucher la chair en y mettant une pression encore plus présente. La poigne était principalement au niveau des doigts, englobant entièrement la colonne qu'il sentait presque pulser dans sa main. Il était certain d'en tirer une réaction, il s'en régalait en avance. Stark va nier vouloir qu'il continue, dire que cela ne le dérangeait pas s'il venait à retirer sa main de l'endroit. Après tout, pourquoi cela serait-il différent chez un hétéro. Il ne devait pas trop apprécier les attouchements qu'il était en train de lui faire endurer. Sauf que sûr que le corps lui réagissait merveilleusement bien. Ce qui au fond le faisait un peu douter sur l'orientation sexuelle de l'autre homme. Un vrai hétéro n'aurait certainement pas été si dur entre ces doigts. Ne lui aurait pas lancé les regards de désir et surtout n'aurait pas embrassé comme Stark le faisait. Non, Loki ne croyait pas une seule petite seconde que notre petit homme sous lui était un pur hétéro.

- Laisse-là en place. Aller ne me dit pas que c'est vraiment tout ce que tu sais faire. Je te savais moue, mais là tu surpasses mes estimations mon cher cornu.

Les mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Stark avaient le même petit ton arrogant naturel qu'il possédait. Il narquait clairement le dieu nordique, lui rappelant leur petit moment intime. Un moment qui s'était produit non loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait présentement. Pour rajouter un peu plus d'intensité, le sourcil de gauche se redressa brièvement pour une expression faciale plutôt élevé. Était-il vraiment sérieux? Bien sûr que non, comme à son habitude, il déballait ses paroles pour se détendre lui-même. Il afficha par la suite un sourire en coin, narguant Loki comme pas possible. En fait, il adorait vraiment le faire, il s'en permettait avec lui, bien que la dernière fois, cela lui avait valu une chute de plusieurs étages. Cette fois, il se demandait bien ce que cela serait.

Les paroles finirent par mettre le dieu de mauvaise humeur, sa main fut rapidement retirée du boxeur et il le regarda avec mépris. Stark avait beau être un homme magnifique et sexy, mais quand il parlait son langage était juste déplacé. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'on demandait les choses. L'humain n'avait vraiment aucune grâce. Remettre en doute ses connaissances sur le sujet et lui dire qu'il était moue. Tout ceci fut un peu trop et il ragea intérieurement. Il allait lui payer ces paroles. Cela il en était plus que certain. Il n'en pouvait plus des commentaires de ce genre. Stark avait besoin qu'on lui fasse une éducation dans les règles de l'art. Le remettre à la place qui était la sienne, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de telles paroles sans en subir des réprimandes. Cette fois-ci Loki ne laisserait pas les choses se passer aussi facilement. Non! On allait lui faire comprendre qui contrôlait pour ce soir. Lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur le plaisir que deux hommes pouvaient prendre l'un envers l'autre. Bien que ceci ne soit pas la mission qu'on lui avait attribuée, il pouvait bien s'en déroger un peu. Lui était patient pour ce genre de plan, et pour le moment, il avait des devoirs plus importants à accomplir.

- Debout, et allons dans ta chambre. J'ai dit debout!

La voix du dieu était fâchée, et il agrippa le brun par le col du chandail, manquant probablement de le lui déchirer au passage. Le tissu était si fragile sous ses doigts, qu'en effet, il se demandait si la pression qu'il y appliquait ne serait pas trop forte. Que le tout pourrait bien se rompre et faire tomber l'humain sur les fesses. Il n'en serait même pas surpris, ce fut tout le contraire même. Le tissu sembla malgré tout tenir le choc. Loki se leva en premier pour l'entraîner à sa suite, ou plutôt le poussa devant lui pour qu'il l'emmène vers le lieu en question. Il allait lui montrer ce que c'était d'avoir une bonne vigueur. Faudra juste pas venir s'en plaindre par la suite. N'oubliez pas qu'il était un Asgardien et s'il ne mesurait pas sa force, il pourrait briser le corps de l'humain d'une simple claque. Pour le moment, il ne la fit que claquer sur les fesses pour le faire avancer.


	5. Chapitre 1 partie 4

Stark pour sa part fut plutôt surprit, pourquoi la chambre à coucher? Ah, sûrement pour la couche. S'installer dans un grand lit, plutôt que de faire le sexe sur un canapé. Vraiment? Loki voulait déjà en être là? Et si lui disait qu'il ne le voulait pas? Il ne comptait pas le lui permettre d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait soi-disant embrassé qu'on allait pratiquer du rentre-dedans. Sans oublier qu'on n'avait encore de l'appréhension envers les désirs qu'on ressentait envers l'autre homme. Il était plutôt étrange de s'imaginer pratiquer une quelconque activité qui les mettait en vedette tout deux nues dans un lit. Tony ne se voyait pas à dévêtir Loki, lui embrasser la chair tout en continuant son chemin. D'ailleurs, il ne trouverait qu'un sexe masculin et de là il allait devoir expérimenter diverses manœuvres pour voir comment posséder le corps d'un autre homme. Dans la pratique, il suffisait de glisser un... eh non, il était bien incapable de voir ou d'imaginer pratiquer cela.

Une puissante claque tomba sur son postérieur, les doigts s'enfonçant dans sa peau. La force qui avait été appliquée n'était en rien une petite piqûre. Sans utiliser toute la puissance d'un Asgardien, la main tomba sur sa chair avec une dextérité et une force plus qu'excessive. On rappelait à l'humain que dans son intérêt, il ferait mieux d'obtempérer. Surtout, si on ne voulait pas être frappé de nouveau, cela était plus une frappe de mise en garde qu'un geste d'amusement et sensuel. Elle nous mettait en garde contre le fait qu'on pourrait le frapper encore plus durement si on n'obéissait pas dans la seconde. La main en avait encore en réserve et on avait mesuré notre force pour ne pas briser ou bousculer le corps humain.

Stark se décida finalement à se bouger, il fit quelque pas debout a se masser la fesse maltraitée, tout en affichant une grimace plus que nécessaire. C'était douloureux, mais il en rajoutait encore un peu. Le mal n'était pas à l'extrême et il n'aurait certainement pas besoin de glace. Il était seulement amusant de démontrer au dieu qu'il lui avait fait du mal. À croire qu'on recherchait à lui faire avoir des remords. Tony avait devoir faire bien plus que se frotter la fesse, surtout a affiché une grimace si enfantine que le dieu n'avait qu'une seule et même envie et s'était celle de le frapper une deuxième fois. Et celle-ci ne serait pas aussi aimable que la première qui avait seulement dû laisser une petite trace rougeâtre sur la peau. Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire comme l'humain semblait chercher à le démontrer. Vraiment, soit Tony est un homme faible et douillet où soit on essaie de se payer la tête de quelqu'un. Le choix était aisé à faire, et Loki n'en tiendra pas rigueur a notre petit comédien. Surtout que son jeu était surjoué et ainsi on ne pouvait aucunement croire en la validité de ce dernier. Dommage, mais il faudra s'essayer en y mettant un peu plus de cœur.

Tony continuant de se frotter la fesse comme s'il venait de recevoir la correction du siècle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers les escaliers qui le séparaient de la deuxième section du penthouse, soit la chambre et une salle de bain attenante. Il avait ici tout le nécessaire pour qu'il puisse vivre paisiblement. Il faut dire que la tour Stark était un peu comme sa deuxième maison. Surtout que celle de Malibu était toujours en réparation, alors le choix s'était arrêté ici. L'humain y dormait, y mangeait et y travaillait, bien qu'en réalité les derniers jours s'étaient résumé à une certaine errance entre les murs à se défoncer le foie dans l'alcool et une nourriture très grasse. Il avait peut-être juste besoin de vacance comme un jeune adolescent, bien qu'en réalité, il avait mille et une préoccupations qui lui rongeaient l'esprit, l'empêchant d'avancer et de se surpasser. Les événements des derniers temps l'avaient un peu détruit, sa visite dans l'espace qui l'avait laissé pour mort, le mandarin, Peppers qui l'avait quitté. Tous ses événements l'avaient perturbé au plus haut point. Alors quoi de plus normal, que finalement, il se laisse tenter par une nouvelle expérience. Peut-être y trouvera-t-il une nouvelle façon de s'occuper l'esprit et qu'il pourra en oublier tout le reste.

Les pas de l'Iron Man le menèrent dans une pièce seulement éclairée par les lumières extérieures, soit la pollution lumineuse de la ville. Ainsi, des halos bleutés et légèrement orangés venaient hanter la grande chambre. À ne pas en douter, elle l'était, un lit de taille ''king'' arpentait la chambre, qui était étrangement décoré ou alors comme une vraie chambre de mec, tout dépendait du point de vue. Les murs étaient parsemés de cadre représentant Iron Man et des groupes de musique divers. Anthony Edward Stark était vraiment imbu de son armure pour la représenter même en photo sur les murs décorant sa chambre à coucher. Tout ceci n'était que de mauvais goût pour le dieu Asgardien. Il n'en dira rien, car après tout, il n'était pas là comme décorateur de chambre, au pire décorateur intérieur, mais on ne parlait pas du même intérieur. Ce qui le fit rire gras. Amusé par sa petite pensée.

Stark, qui connaissait sa pièce par cœur n'eut aucun mal pour s'y mouvoir. Il se dirigea directement sur le lit, s'y installa sur le dos où il fixa le dieu de son regard noisette. On pouvait y lire incompréhension, l'inquiétude et une curiosité qui ne demandaient qu'à être assouvit.

- Et maintenant?

- Tu la fermes Stark, sinon je t'avertis je te bâillonne et t'attaches à ce lit, te viol le cul avant d'appeler tes amis les Avengers pour qu'il te retrouve dans une position des plus disgracieuses pour ta santé mentale. Alors, Stark. Qui va jouer le rôle de la femme ce soir? Toi, pour découvrir ce que cela fait d'être possédé? ou moi pour te faire ressentir ce que cela fait de prendre un homme?

Tout en disant cela, Loki se positionna à nouveau au-dessus du petit corps de l'humain qu'il sentait se tendre de tout les muscles que possédait son petit corps. Les jambes de chaque côté des hanches qui se retrouvaient emprisonnées entre les deux genoux. On ne pouvait donc plus fuir sans repousser. Le tout ne s'arrêta pas là, notre dieu se pencha lentement vers l'avant.

Il était amusant de voir comment une seule petite parole pouvait procurer tant d'inconfort. Vrai, peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de ne pas demander pour la femme, mais il n'aurait pas été amusant de se priver de la vue du malaise que cela procurait chez Tony.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'Asgardien bougea de la tête, la tournant sur le côté pour venir a nouveau emprisonner les lèvres. On allait devoir détendre notre petit amant de la nuit. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, les dents s'entrechoquaient par moment à cause de la fougue mise dans l'échange. Le dieu ne laissa a aucun instant le choix à Tony de l'embrasser, choisissant l'angle, la puissance de ce dernier et le laissa seulement respirer quand lui le souhaitait. L'hâte deviendra plus sauvage quand Loki viendra mordiller la chair, l'aspirant entre ses propres lèvres.

La forme d'en dessous se mouva, bougea sous les sensations de désir qui commençaient à venir hanter le corps. S'il avait été tendu par la peur, là il l'était pour une tout autre chose. Il se sentait dur, ferme et désireux de poursuivre ce petit jeu. Stark fixa l'autre dans les yeux, dans les siens on pouvait lire une certaine peur mélangée de désir. Il ne savait que choisir, être posséder ou non, prit ou prendre un homme. Serait-il seulement en état de le prendre. Très bonne question. Aurait-il le courage de le faire. Serait-il vraiment comment s'y prendre sans le blesser? Non qu'il douta que Loki soit une chose délicate, mais il se dit que le tout aurait sûrement besoin d'une petite préparation.

- Hmmm... Loki... si vraiment je fais l'homme... je vois mal...

Dur de parler en se faisant bécoter de la sorte. Loki ne semblait pas lui laisser réellement le choix. Il avait posé la question, mais la suite semblait déjà toute tracée pour lui. Déjà qu'il peinait a prendre le contrôle d'un petit baisé, il ne pouvait donc que se demander comment il pourrait être celui qui dominera. Pour le moment, il était bien loin d'arriver à telle démarche. Respirant difficilement, et par léger entre-deux baiser et soupirer de bien-être. Il peinait a réfléchir, toujours a pesé le pur et le contre, mais son esprit divaguait, il ne pouvait se concentrer.

- Hmmm... mais pour le moment... je devrais déjà... hmmm...

Stark posa une main sur la nuque du dieu pour lui sourire. Oh qu'il l'adorait, mais oh qu'il allait se faire gronder par sa vilaine bande d'amis, des Avengers. Mais entre eux et Loki, le choix était aisé, il choisit Loki venant l'embrasser intensément à son tour, lui rendant chacun des baisés qu'on voulut bien lui laisser placer. Peu importait qui allait finalement être ''la femme'' mais pourvu que les caresses continuent, qu'ils se touchent de la sorte. Les baisés le rendait fou, presque dingue et il viendra griffer la nuque du nordique le gardant bien contre ses lèvres pour une échange qui dura encore un long moment. Ne le relâchant plus du tout, le torse dénudé se colla contre celui de l'autre, la différence de température était énorme d'ailleurs. Stark était si chaud, si brûlant, mais l'autre corps en était l'extrême contraire, froid, rude, mais d'une infinie douceur.

Loki répondit au baiser de la même manière que lui, y mettant toute sa fougue et son désir pour le mortel tout en prenant ses aises. Ses doigts se saisirent des mains de l'homme, les plaquant sur le lit au dessus de sa tête, avant de rompre le baiser et de le regarder longuement. Froid, calculateur, sans oublier avec son air hautain et supérieur.

- Laisse-moi te guider, Stark.

Il reprit ses lèvres avec un brin de brutalité tout en commençant à onduler du bassin contre le sien, soupirant dans leur échange tandis que son membre venait se frotter contre celui de l'homme sous lui. Il relâcha ses mains doucement pour commencer à relever le chandail de Tony, l'arrachant limite. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était le torse en dessous qu'il dévoilait rapidement à sa vue. Bon dieu, qu'il était bandant. Et savoir qu'il ne se défilerait pas l'excitait énormément. Une fois le haut réduit à l'état de lambeaux, un haut qui jouait dans les 300 billets et qui maintenant se retrouvait déchiré, retiré de ce torse, oublier dans les tréfonds du lit. Loki passa ses mains avides le long du torse, revenant inlassablement sur son réacteur pour ensuite glisser jusqu'à son pantalon sans pour autant le retirer ou aller glisser sur son entrejambe. Les doigts étaient là, vilaine tentatrice, rajoutant encore un peu de tension sexuelle dans la pièce, comme si celle-ci n'en possédait pas assez.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Stark. De quoi as-tu envie?

- Hmmm... je ne veux plus avoir à penser.

Oublier, se laisser aller seulement au moment présent et ne plus prévoir les risques de ses actions, coucher avec le traître de Loki, celui qui a causé la destruction de New York. Oui c'est là sa seule envie, les conséquences viendront en tant voulu. Pour le moment, il voulait juste pouvoir ressentir a nouveau ses moments de détentes, que notre asgardien semblait être en mesure d'accorder. Plus rien ne comptait, il ne voulait plus que ressentir les hanches se promener contre les siennes, l'attiser comme un tison dans un feu de camp. Le rendre justement si fou, qu'il arrivait à s'offrir à son ennemi. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule pensée a l'esprit et s'était le sexe. Le sentir contre lui. Faire le sexe, n'importe quoi, mais faites que cela continue. En même temps, pourquoi irait-il arrêter, on se le demande ? Tony pina sous la taille qui le mettait a nu, un t-shit arracher et qui sait combien, il avait tenu à ce vêtement, mais qu'on n'en retrouva plus aucune trace pour le moment, il en sentait encore le tissu derrière son dos, mais les lambeaux de l'avant avaient complètement été retirer de sur sa chair.

- Dou... hmmmmm

Tony se perdit dans un râle de plaisir. La tension deviendra palpable, il le fixa regarda vers le bas, la main était si prêt, mais quelle envie avait-il. Rude ? Lentement ? Être sucé, mais non faudrait essayer autre chose, même si cela avait été agréable. Il n'arrivait pas du tout a répondre à la question que Loki lui avait répondu, il n'arrivait jamais plus à penser correctement. Son esprit ne pouvait plus se poser sur une seule chose. Fellation, sexe anal, branlette ou encore la position, non on ne pensait plus réellement a un seul détail. Il se sentait cassé, pas réellement brisé, mais juste qu'il voulait tant de choses, ou plutôt tout et rien à la fois.

- Arrête... peu importe, touche-moi, caresse-moi et fais-moi hurler, mais je ne veux plus penser.

En l'entendant répéter encore et encore que son homme ne voulait plus penser, Loki ne pu qu'avoir un sourire sadiquement qui se dessina le long des arcs de ses lèvres. Vraiment? L'humain ne voulait plus avoir à réfléchir? Il était vrai que depuis son arrivée dans la tour, il avait toujours cette impression de le savoir dans ses pensées. Ailleurs. Comme si l'humain n'arrivait pas à se poser, rester tranquille à ne rien faire. Imaginer Tony faire de la méditation devait s'avérer être de la fiction et qu'il devait être très rare de le voir s'arrêter et ne plus réfléchir a quoi ce soit. Loki pourrait se démontrer enclin a lui offrir le repos de l'esprit donc on lui clémendait t'offrir. Et comme tout dieu, il pouvait se montrer aimant envers ses sujets les plus fidèles et qui s'en démontraient dignes. Il n'avait pas réellement besoin de cette permission pour s'empêcher d'agir, mais il était bien plus amusant de le voir demander, crier son envie à travers cette chambre à coucher. Tony semblait le prier, lui vouer un petit culte qui blessait à notre petit dieu nordique.

- Je pense pouvoir arriver à ce résultat sans trop de mal.

Notre salvateur se redressa pour faire glisser le pantalon du mortel, vers le bas. Les couvertures se tendirent, on les entendait craqueler les unes après les autres. Les mains étaient si puissantes pour un vêtement de si basse qualité. Quoi il ne l'était pas? Sérieux? Laissons au dieu en douter avec pour lui un tissu ne devrait pas se montrer si fragile. Ainsi, 500 billets supplémentaires qui s'envolaient, diable, Tony devra expliquer a Loki de faire attention, eh non, tant pis, cela n'avait plus d'importance, ce n'était qu'un pantalon. Le dieu fit tomber sa propre tunique dorée et verte, le haut s'était ouvert magiquement et quelques mouvements d'épaules avaient suffi à le faire tomber derrière son corps. Dévoilant un torse plutôt mince, aussi blanc que le reste du corps. Les formes par contre étaient des plus surprenantes, on aurait pu s'attendre a quelque chose de très plat, une planche de pin sans aucune forme, un petit ventre maigrichon. Tout le contraire s'offrait comme paysage, oui il avait une carrure plus chétive, mais sous cela se cachait un torse finement modelé. Des pectoraux en forme de joli cœur, un ventre plat, mais qui démontrait chacun des muscles, petit, mais en nombre et surtout très bien entretenu. Loki semblait être un tableau parfait, un prince unique, un dieu puissant. Le seul problème était que c'était un être avide, salace, alors il ne faudra pas se surprendre quand il récupéra les mains du mortel et en porta une jusqu'à sa bouche, suçant les doigts vicieusement sans jamais le quitter de son regard de braise. Lorsqu'il relâcha ses doigts, il les fit glisser le long de son torse en fermant les yeux.

- Hmm ...

Stark poussa un petit râle étouffer, déjà que la vue qu'on venait de lui offrir était un paradis sur terre, il avait même pas la chance de pouvoir en profiter un peu, car oui, il commençait a se dire que le corps d'un homme pouvait se montrer attirant. Même, sans posséder deux énormes boule, non une personne, ou plutôt un mâle n'en avait pas besoin pour se montrer attirant. Ou alors c'est seulement que Loki lui avait lancé un charme d'amour et que lui ne pouvait plus que le trouver beau. Cette pensée le fit rigoler de brève seconde avant qu'il ne sente ses doigts être emprisonnés dans une cave chaude. Ceci le fit se dandiner à nouveau. Bouger de droite à gauche contre ce second corps collé à lui. Il faisait faire à son bassin quelques tours lents et sensuels, profitant de chacune des frictions pour soupirer et sentir de petits frissons lui gagner le bas du corps. Par contre, il se demandait bien comment de simples gestes lui causaient tant d'effet. Pourquoi juste sentir les doigts être ainsi sucés. S'était si chaud à l'intérieur de la bouche, humide à la fois. Il le fixa avec envie, Loki était si beau, si vicieux mais en gardant toute sa grâce. Bordel, il pourrait presque jouir juste a le regarder. La main qui se trouvait prêt de son entre-jambe avait un petit truc troublant. Il ne pouvait pas trop y mettre de définition, ou plutôt il n'osa pas trop. Tony se sentait réellement sous tension. Il recherchait tant bien que mal a trouvé de quoi se raccrocher. Son regard se perdu dans celui de l'autre homme, qui ne démontrait qu'une froideur habituellement, une confiance en soi qui surpassait même celle de Stark. Ce qui n'était pourtant pas si simple, ou les deux sont des contraires, là où Tony démontrait sa confiance par des mimiques et des paroles, Loki le démontrait en perçant l'âme des gens.

- Déshabille-moi, Stark.

Le dieu se mordilla les lèvres sous la propre envie que tout ce petit jeu lui procurait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne démontrait rien qu'un fond du pantalon qui lui restait que le tout était au plus calme. Loin de là au contraire. Son corps se repositionna un peu mieux au-dessus de l'autre, il voulait lui donner assez d'espace pour manœuvrer et surtout le voir obtempérer à sa demande. Stark le fera, il en était plus que certain, aucun doute à ce sujet. Sans oublier qu'au fond de lui, il avait aussi ce besoin d'être touché. de sentir les mains le caresser à son tour. Que Stark lui démontre ce dont il était capable. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul vêtement à être retiré, en fait, même les bottes avaient disparu magiquement, en effet, il aurait pu le faire avec le bas, mais où aurait l'intérêt d'une telle action. Tony aurait pu prendre peur, déjà qu'on le voyait dans ses yeux, il n'était clairement pas prêt a se lancer dans la grande aventure de la sexualité entre hommes. Alors, ne faisons pas peur a notre petit chiot en y allant trop rapidement. Laissons-lui un peu de temps, mais pas trop tout de même, on n'était pas le dieu le plus patient qui soit. Ainsi, décida-t-il de rappeler sa demande.

- Déshabille-moi et touche-moi. J'ai envie de sentir tes mains sur mon corps.

Stark l'écouta dans un état second, il était perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, entendant en arrière plan de qu'on lui demandait. Et dire que le tout ne faisait que commencer, mais que voulez-vous, il admirait encore et toujours la beauté du corps qui se dessinait, plus rien n'avait d'intérêt. Il le pensait vraiment, il pourrait rester là des heures entières à seulement admirer. Peu à peu, la deuxième demande finit par venir à bout et il cligna des yeux, sortant de ses songes. Un peu perdu, il regarda la peau du ventre qui se dessinait au même niveau de son visage. Ainsi Loki voulait qu'on le dévêtît, lui qui pourtant ne semblait pas avoir besoin de grand aide pour y être déjà arrivé à moitié. Soit, aidons-le un peu, après tout, le regard désireux qui demandait d'être dévêtu était assez convainquant pour qu'il puisse vouloir le faire. Les doigts se glissèrent contre la peau du ventre, caressant le grand abdominal qui se dessinait juste juste la courbe des pectoraux. Le tout descendit avec une lenteur plus que présente, dessina chacune des formes de ce ventre qui l'attirait tant. Il semblait vouloir en comprendre le fonctionnement, comme un homme avec une si petite carrure pouvait-il cacher de telle forme. Stark gronda quelque peu, il avait pourtant demandé à ne plus penser, et voilà que son esprit se perdait dans de nouvelles analyses. Les doigts remontèrent plutôt vers le haut, caressant le torse, ou plutôt commença à le masser avec une curiosité sans égale. Vraiment, c'était vraiment étrange, petit, mais vraiment on pouvait en sentir la fermeté, il distinguait même la puissance du soulèvement de la cage thoracique. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté, admirant le tout avant d'y appuyer avec encore plus de force, ce qui ne semblait même pas troubler le moins du monde celui qui se faisait toucher. Peut-être devait-il même en apprécier toute la virilité des actes. Une femme ne caressait pas, n'avait pas autant de force, non la plupart des femmes ne faisaient que caresser, toucher du bout des doigts. En fait, un peu comme Loki l'avait touché jusqu'ici. Loki était tendre, doux dans ses attouchements, et Stark lui était dur, ferme, cherchant à en comprendre la signification.

- Ne... ne dit rien, je vais le faire. Juste... soit patient envers moi.

Pour le moment, l'humain avait besoin de découvrir les formes de l'autre homme. En toucher les muscles, lui dessiner les formes du bout des doigts. C'était si bon, lisse comme il le savait et encore, il le caressa a deux mains, fermant a moitié les yeux. Le torse fut délaissé pour s'intéresser au ventre. Encore là, il ne se priva aucunement pour y appuyer, mais cela ne fit même pas broncher notre hôte qui fixait toujours comme une statue muette. Installé, ne bougeant aucunement pour laisser l'autre découvrir les formes de son corps d'homme.

Bien sûr, Loki n'en restait pas complètement de marbre, sa respiration était beaucoup plus puissante, le fond de son regard malgré qu'il était dur, avait une petite onze de compassion et de désir. Ses poumons ronronnaient sous les effets, les frissons qui malgré lui étaient tirés. Il ressentait, appréciait les mouvements plus rudes contre sa peau lisse, Stark n'avait pas des mains fragiles, loin de là, elles étaient plutôt forte, caverneuses par endroits, surtout sur les bouts et sur plusieurs zones de la main. Celle-ci on le sentait n'était pas le genre de main qui étaient souvent au repos, non c'était des membres d'ouvrier, de celui qui travaillait, et pas d'un travail calme, non, on pouvait les comparer à un maître de l'épée ou a un forgeron de son monde. Le genre d'homme qui plaisait plutôt a Loki, après tout, il n'aimait pas les jouets trop fragiles. Installé correctement à califourchon sur Stark, Loki continuait d'entendre.

- Nous avons toute la nuit, ne te stresse pas.

Note de l'auteur : J'espère que la suite vous plaît, et je fais encore preuve de sadisme en m'arrêtant ici pour ce soir. Désolé, les loup-loup mais la fatigue me gagne. J'essai de faire la suite le plus rapidement possible.


	6. Chapitre 1 partie 5

Tony n'en pouvait plus de caresser la chair qui se dessinait sous ses doigts, rarement il n'avait vu une peau aussi parfaite, même chez la plus merveilleuse des femmes. Il ne dénotait aucune imperfection la douceur était présente peu importait l'endroit où il allait caresser. En fait, sa jalousie commençait à prendre le dessus et pour la calmer il dut se dire que Loki devait utiliser la magie pour se rendre si parfait. Ou alors ce n'était dû qu'à son sang Asgardien, en tout cas, qui ne provenait directement de lui-même. Après tout, pour un humain, il aurait fallu s'entretenir durant des heures, s'entraîner, manger sainement et peut-être même suivre plusieurs chirurgies. Personne ne pouvait naître ainsi.

- Ohhh... injuste... si parfait...

Les pouces passant du nombril aux hanches, que Tony massa, en testant la solidité, tel un rock. Loki était vraiment unique, un homme merveilleux et qui viendra lentement à le faire frissonner du désir. Oui, il commençait à le désirer et de plus en plus. Jamais par le passé, il n'avait vu ou toucher une si belle créature, il ne s'en laissait plus. Les doigts touchaient, massaient et caressaient sans plus aucune voie de secours. Il ne pouvait plus le relâcher, un désir plus que présent lui rongeait les entrailles du bas-ventre et on demandait d'en être enfin libérer. Les doigts venaient à se poser près de la ceinture, une incertitude le baignait encore et toujours. L'humain n'osait pas s'aventurer plus loin, déjà parce qu'il essayait de s'imaginer le sexe qui devait se trouver en dessous et qu'il en ressentait un peu d'infériorités, lui qui avait pourtant toujours été si fier de son physique. Il décida de se lancer et s'aventura encore un peu plus dans la découverte du pantalon, plongeant les doigts sur le bord de ce dernier.

- Grrrrr... si mince et malgré tout si puissant.

L'Asgardien sentit enfin les mains tant attendues venir se promener sur son torse, puis sur son ventre. Elles étaient légèrement calleuses sûrement à cause de tout le bricolage que le mortel faisait, et plus épaisses, plus masculines que les siennes. Il pouvait sentir leur force tandis qu'elles parcouraient sa peau, déclenchant des millions de petits frissons dans tout son corps, le faisant fermer les yeux un instant pour tout savourer. Il ricana un peu aux commentaires de Tony avant de reposer ses yeux sur l'homme en se léchant les lèvres vicieusement lorsqu'il le sentit poser ses doigts sur la ceinture de son pantalon sans pour autant oser plus. Il se pencha sur lui et alla mordiller le lobe de son oreille où il viendra murmurer quelques douces paroles.

- Ce n'est qu'un pantalon Stark. Je n'aurais jamais cru que le Grand Iron Man puisse être effrayé par un bout de tissus.

C'est ça rigoler un peu de son état, Iron man savait pertinemment que c'était juste un pantalon. Mais c'est lui qui devait l'ouvrir et ensuite s'occuper de ce qui se trouverait en arrière. Ce n'était pas de la gêne qu'il ressentait. Non, juste l'immense envie de le toucher, de le caresser, de justement sentir cette chair dans sa main. Une irrésistible envie de le toucher, de sentir cette peau qu'il présumait être délicate. Il avait chaud juste à y penser. Et quand on parlait de chaleur, cela se ressentait dans une grande partie de son corps. Ses avant-bras lui chauffait, il avait l'impression qu'un feu était appliqué contre, cela se rafraîchissait au niveau des biceps, mais redevenait brûlant contre les omoplates posées contre le lit. Ensuite venait le visage, il était devenu rouge homard, en tout cas, lui en avait cette l'impression qu'il devait l'être au vue de cette forte chaleur qui baignait son corps.

Loki se redressa en lui lançant un regard amusé et narquois à la fois tout en glissant ses mains sur celles du milliardaire pour les diriger doucement vers la bosse déformant son pantalon, retenant un sifflement de plaisir sous la légèrement pression, avant de les faire remonter sur le bouton. Il montrait là un avant-goût de ce qu'on pourrait faire comme activité, si enfin le brun pouvait s'activer un peu. On n'allait sûrement pas passer la nuit à juste fixer le mur en face sans pouvoir jouir un peu plus du corps en dessous de lui.

- Alors, tu le fais ou je dois moi-même me dévêtir pour venir te visiter ?

La main de Loki contre celle de Stark le fit sursauter comme un éclair, un choc électrique s'était produit dans son corps, mais loin d'en être désagréable. Stark était guidé jusqu'au membre. Cette forme qu'il nota être un peu trop a l'étroite dans sa prison de coton. Comment dire, il était presque remplit de remord de la savoir si prisonnière de cette endroit, car Loki remonta la main, Stark en grimaçant, non, mais pourquoi le dégageait-il, elle était parfaitement bien là cette main. Une chance, il en possédait deux, l'une ouvrit le pantalon, ouvrant ce dernier, ou plutôt analysa comment le vêtement asgardien fonctionnait, pas si différent que ceux des Terriens. Mais pendant son analyse, son autre main était revenu appliqué une forte pression contre la bosse. Tony avait les yeux rivés sur Loki pendant que doucement il plongeait la main dans le pantalon tout en étant au ralenti, l'index toucha le gland, le contournant pour en dessiner la forme pendant que l'ongle en caressait la colonne de chair sur la longueur et doucement la main se tourna. Le doigt s'écarta pour laisser place à l'intérieur de sa main. Mais, non pas tout de suite, des secondes qui semblaient une éternité... Tony ne le touchait plus, ne laissait que planer le doute a l'esprit qu'il allait bientôt le faire, s'adonner complètement à la caresse. Pour le moment, il n'avait que la chaleur de sa peau qui venait titiller celle de l'autre homme. Lui causant probablement une impatience considérable. Le temps passa, s'écroula encore un peu avant que là il le toucha, la paume s'appuya sur la chair, les doigts se refermaient un à un. Le petit doigt, l'annulaire et ainsi de suite pour terminer avec le pouce qui se posa sur le chapeau, tout ceci dans une infinie lenteur, tout était calculé, pesé pour en faire durer le suspense. Après tout, n'en doutez pas, il aurait pu aisément faire machine arrière et se sauver prestement.

La chaleur qui parcourait l'humain prenait aussi possession du corps du dieu, ceci rapidement. Il ressentait ce désir immense et incohérent pour l'homme sous lui. Un désir comme il n'en n'avait pas ressentit depuis un sacré moment pour qui que ce soit. Mais toute cette tension qu'il ressentait mêlée à cette sorte de candeur acheva de le rendre désireux de bien plus. Oui, il voulait les mains de Stark partout sur lui. Sa bouche aussi. Il voulait s'enivrer des sensations qu'il pourrait lui donner et les lui rendre au centuple jusqu'à lui faire perdre la tête, le rendre dingue de lui à tel point qu'il serait inimaginable pour l'homme d'aller se réfugier dans d'autres bras. Cet élan de possessivité lui était inconnu aussi mais étrangement ne le dérangea pas. Finalement, il guida l'homme jusqu'à l'ouverture de son pantalon tout en l'encourageant à continuer. Il eut peur un instant que celui-ci ne se recule et ne prenne la fuite mais fut bien étonné du contraire. Enfin, il fut agréable surpris aussi alors qu'un léger soupir lui échappait quand il sentit l'une des mains presser à nouveau son érection prisonnière du tissu. Il se mordit les lèvres et se contint de fermer les yeux, les gardant ancrés dans ceux de la boite de conserve bien qu'il rêvait de juste se laisser aller. Surtout en sentait la main curieuse glisser dans son vêtement et découvrir lentement sa virilité. Trop lentement. Ça relevait presque de la torture pour le dieu qui tendit le bassin vers la main dans l'espoir de plus, de toujours plus de pression, de toucher. Un long frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il sentit un ongle s'égarer le long de sa verge, suivit d'un halètement lorsqu'il posa sa main contre sa colonne de chair et referma les doigts dessus. À cet instant-là, Loki devint plus docile que jamais, espérant obtenir plus de la part de l'homme. Il se pencha pour venir l'embrasser comme il le souhaitait. Il lui offrit un baiser à couper le souffle, mêlant allègrement sa langue à celle du génie, la suçant et la caressant de la sienne passionnément.

Iron man attendait, oui il savait attendre, enfin un peu, quelques secondes, ça devenait un peu trop long, puis viendra enfin le baisé tant désirer. Leur langue se rencontra, comme si cela n'était qu'une première rencontre, découverte, intensité et désir palpable. Chacun venait à découvrir la bouche, des lèvres qui se caressaient sensuellement, qui apprenaient à se connaître et qui ne semblaient plus vouloir se séparer l'une de l'autre. C'était comme si la bouche de Loki était la continuité de la sienne qu'elle était faite juste pour lui. Elle se devait d'être à lui. Un nouveau jouet qu'il désirait ardemment, non plus qu'un jouet, plus qu'une armure, plus qu'une voiture et meilleur que tout autre alcool. Mais c'était aussi quelques dignes d'une drogue. Il en devenait accro, désireux de plus la quitter.

Loki ondula légèrement du bassin dans l'espoir que la main enfermant son sexe se mette en mouvement.

- Tony... S'il te plait...

Il glissa lui aussi une main dans le boxer de Stark, prenant sans attendre le membre dur de l'autre homme dans sa main, et entama de lents mouvements comme pour l'amener à l'imiter parce que là, ça devenait une véritable torture pour le dieu.

Cette main était divine, normale, elle appartenait à un dieu, mais il avait d'autres attributs à ne plus décliner, qui se posaient sur son propre sexe à la garde bien haute. Dresser vers l'autre corps, mais si docile, car elle ne cherchait même plus a fuir le contact. Non, elle acceptait cette main, aussi bien que les lèvres ne s'étaient rencontrées. Les sensations étaient différentes, si la bouche, il l'accepta, là son membre ne voulait que s'offrir. Démontrer la joie qu'elle avait de se faire touchée et caressée. Sur la longueur, de tous les côtés, de la largueur, oh oui elle voulait être engloutit, être prise comme la coquine qu'elle était. Stark connaissait si bien son corps et les envies qui le prenaient.

Mais... car il avait bien un mais. Il avait aussi Loki dans sa main, et qui semblait bien triste à voir. Ou plutôt Tony trouvait là un amusement certain de le voir se dandiner et presque se caresser de lui-même dans sa main.

- Bouge.

Ce n'était pas une simple demande, non, Stark lui dictait d'aller et venir dans sa main, la preuve et pour l'encourager, ses doigts s'étaient refermés et fit quatre mouvements, deux recules et deux a l'avant avant de laisser Loki poursuivre et se masturber de lui-même. Stark lui le regardait perversement. Le dieu allait-il le faire? Obéir? Et se laisser porter par ses envies? Il était plutôt curieux de le découvrir. Son autre main se libre viendra se positionner sur la hanche du nordique, prêtes à le caresser quand il se serra mis en mouvement.

Cet humain allait finir par le tuer de frustration. À moins qu'il ne l'étrangle un bon coup dans l'espoir d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout en cet instant. Le baiser et les attouchements, aussi agréables soient-ils ne lui suffisaient clairement plus et l'humain n'avait pas intérêt à jouer trop longtemps avec ses nerfs comme il était actuellement en train de le faire. D'autant plus qu'il perdait le contrôle qu'il avait de toutes choses normalement. Et cela lui déplaisait tout en le déstabilisant. D'autant plus que Stark en profitait pour lui donner des ordres et.. Oh, Bon Dieu! Bordel de merde, quel petit salaud! Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir sourdement à ses quelques mouvements et se surpris à les suivre du bassin jusqu'à se reprendre subitement. Non, mais depuis quand se laissait-il contrôler de la sorte? Et pire encore par un humain! Il lui lança un regard vicieux et dangereux. ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, foi de Loki! Peu importe la frustration, il le saisit aux poignets pour les recoller au dessus de sa tête, se penchant au passage sur lui pour lui murmurer.

- Bien essayé, Stark. Mais il n'est pas né celui qui arrivera à me faire obéir.

D'un geste de la main, il fit disparaître les derniers vêtements qu'il jugeait de plus en plus encombrants, les laissant nus tous les deux. Vous l'aurez compris, quand Loki était frustré, il n'était nullement question de patience. Et là, il était frustré au plus haut point depuis quelques trop longs jours déjà. Il comptait bien faire changer les choses. Et pour ça, il avait une petite idée.

Peut-être que Stark aurait-il du demander autrement, d'une voix plus calme, plus désireuse. Mais non, Stark avait exigé, commandé comme tout homme affaire qu'il était. Peut-être allait-il le regretter, la preuve il était maintenant entièrement nu. Il déglutit, remontant les fesses, mais ce geste fut si anodin, un mouvement qui démontrait qu'il allait se brusquer. Mais il finit par écarquiller les yeux, surpris par l'empressement du dieu. Ce dernier avait été si clément avec lui, le laissa s'habituer aux attouchements, à la découverte du sexe entre hommes. Et là tout s'emballait, devenait si rapide que son corps n'avait même plus le temps de réagir. Il s'était retrouvé nu, sans que réellement les mains de Loki ne viennent à le dévêtir. On semblait plutôt avoir utilisé un tour de passe-passe pour se faire.

- Que...

Sans laisser le temps a Tony se s'exprimer, un autre geste de la main, et les poignets du milliardaire se retrouvèrent maintenues par des liens en soie attachés au lit. En forme d'une longue saucisse, les bras si bien étirés vers le haut que cela ne devaient pas être une position des plus confortables. Les jambes étaient posées vers le bas du lit, tout aussi droit, bien que ses dernières n'étaient pas attachées, juste maintenu fermé comme dans une petite gêne pucelle. Un anneau venait se rajouter, entourant la base du membre de notre petit génie pour l'empêcher de jouir trop vite. À cela on ajouta un petit sort pervers, qui donnait l'impression d'être effleuré tout le long du corps sans pour autant qu'on en soit réellement touché. Le but était de le laisser frustré au possible, tout comme lui l'était. Une fois tout ceci mise en œuvre, Loki lui jeta un regard pervers au possible.

- Lok...

A quoi bon parler, pour se retrouver bâillonner? Il doutait que l'asgardien ne l'écoute réellement. Surtout qu'il semblait ne pas en avoir terminé avec lui. Stark ressentit des caresses, des mouvements fait contre sa chair, ce n'était ni chaud, ni froid, pas de main posée contre sa peau. Le tout était seulement présent. Cela dépassait toute logique humaine. Il se tortilla, mais c'était juste impossible d'échapper à tout cela, en fait, même dans le dos pourtant à plat contre le matelas, il sentait sa peau être mise a rude épreuve. Le tout était loin d'être désagréable, au contraire, il se sentait pris de frisson, c'était vraiment comme si une personne le touchait. Mais cela en était très frustrant au bras du brun étaient soulevés au-dessus du lit et maintenu par des liens, un tissu plutôt doux pour les événements qui allaient suivre. Des menottes d'accord, mais non c'était de la soie. Tellement plus dépravé à vrai dire. La situation commençait à empirer violemment. Une forte pression était apparue à la base de son membre. Elle était compressée, retenu par, il dû baisé les yeux pour voir un anneau d'or posé à la base du membre.

- Il me semble que tu aimes les plans à plusieurs, Stark. Alors puisque tu ne veux pas me donner ce dont j'ai envie, observe et profite!

À peine eu-t-il finit de parler qu'un clone parfait du génie apparu à ses côtés dans le plus simple appareil lui aussi. Loki, en gentil dieu, le chopa par la nuque pour l'embrasser langoureusement tandis que les mains du double commençaient déjà à se balader le long de son corps, le faisant soupirer avec langueur, avant qu'il ne le pousse à se glisser jusqu'à son entrejambe tandis qu'il jetait un regard provocateur à l'humain attaché au lit.

- Regarde comme il est docile, lui au moins.

Il se mordilla les lèvres et glissa la main dans les cheveux du double pour le mener au bas de son corps. Quand celui-ci passa sa langue le long de son membre tendu, il se crispa au niveau des abdos sous la montée des sensations. C'était délicieux. Même s'il aurait préféré que ce soit le vrai Stark qui s'occupe de lui de la sorte. Il lui jeta un regard de défis.

- Tu vois, si tu étais un gentil garçon, c'est avec toi que je jouerais, pas avec lui. Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi?

Il se lécha les lèvres avec un air de pure luxure sur le visage. Narguant le pauvre petit humain qui ne pouvait plus bouger sur le lit à côté de lui.

- Il va falloir être très gentil pour ça alors et le demander avec beaucoup de conviction.

- Putain... arrête ça... ce n'est pas moi... jamais je ne ferai une telle chose. Enfin... si peut-être... mais pas ainsi...

Le spectacle était sublime, Loki semblait apprécier et il finit par redresser le menton, fier de voir Stark se dandiner sur le lit mais aussi de voir une autre vision de lui, qui prenait son membre en bouche pour le sucer comme si sa vie en dépendait. En fait, cela était quelque peu le cas, mais le clone n'avait pas réellement d'émotion et n'agissait que selon les directives mentales qu'on lui donnait. Certes, Loki devait aussi se concentrer pendant le plaisir montant qui le submergeait. Il maîtrisait malgré tout les événements comme un chef, comptant bien briser la volonté de l'Iron Man attaché.

- Non... en fait continu, c'est même intéressant de voir tout les fantasmes que tu aimerais que je te fasse. Allez utilise un clone, cela me prouve juste combien tu me désires. Une fois, deux fois, oh oui Loki tu me veux. Avoue-le.

Le dieu pensait-il le briser si aisément? Stark était si imbu de lui-même que même de voir une copie faire toutes ses choses étaient juste exquis et il s'en lécha les lèvres, commençant même à haleter sous la torture des fausses caresses qui étaient appliquées contre sa peau. Il se tendit, se cambrant pour avoir le visage qui commençait a se déformer par le plaisir. Le corps frissonnant tout entier, car aucune parcelle de peau ne semblait être épargnée par ce fichu petit sort. Tout ceci n'en était que plus agréable, soupirant d'aise et de bien-être, il pourrait poursuivre cette torture durant des heures.

Le petit jeu n'eut pas le résultat escompté pour Loki. Loin de là, même. Certes, le clone apportait lui le plaisir que l'humain lui avait refusé plus tôt en exigeant qu'il se satisfasse de lui même dans la main de l'homme. Mais il aurait préféré que celui-ci le supplie. De le détacher, de le toucher réellement, de faire disparaître le clone pour prendre sa place. Sauf qu'il n'eu rien de tout ça. Au contraire, il l'encouragea à continuer et même alla jusqu'à exiger qu'il lui avoue avoir envie de lui. À tel point qu'un éclair de colère traversa ses yeux. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de lui! Sinon il ne serait pas ici, dans ce lit, avec l'homme! Quel imbécile!

D'un geste on ne peut plus agacé, il fit disparaître le clone et leva le sort sur Stark, faisant cesser toute sensation de caresse. Il fit aussi disparaître les liens, mais laissa l'anneau. Puisqu'il ne pouvait l'avoir de la sorte, il l'aurait d'une autre façon. Il finirait par faire plier ce petit connard d'arrogant à ses propres désirs. Peu importe lesquels pouvait-il avoir. Il rejoignit l'humain à quatre pattes, l'air d'un félin dangereux, d'un prédateur, inscrit sur le visage. Il allait regretter pour l'affront qu'il venait de lui faire.

- Tu ne feras jamais une telle chose, hein? Alors pourquoi ne te le ferais-je pas moi? Hmm?

Tout en parlant, il avait glissé sa main le long du torse de l'humain, appréciant la crispation des muscles et l'inspiration qu'il le sentit prendre, jusqu'à arriver à son sexe dont il se saisit, le serrant fermement dans sa main sans pour autant la bouger, se contentant d'agacer le gland de son ongle tout en le regardant perversement.

- Alors, Stark? Tu veux plus?

Ainsi, il semblerait que Loki abandonne l'idée du clone, Stark en sourit, un match était gagné pour lui. Loki croyait vraiment le faire plier à sa volonté? Voyons, lui aimait beaucoup trop s'amuser, mais la suite devrait le convaincre de sa naïveté. Les liens furent rompus ce qui ne fut pas plus mal surtout quand il revoit la bête féline revenir vers lui. Il afficha un doux sourire victorieux, appréciant le vrai contact sur sa chair. Aspirant grandement sous le contact, ce qui fit ressortir son réacteur. Son corps se crispa fortement quand il l'empoigna, il le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Bien sûr qu'il en voulait plus, mais ce n'était pas le moment de le lui avouer. De toute manière, son regard et son corps devaient déjà le dévoiler pour lui. Il était dur, très dur. Il dut même commencer a lutter pour ne pas plier et répondre au contact. Lui aimait, appréciait et peu à peu il s'abandonnait a Loki.

Loki se pencha sur lui, glissant sa main dans son cou qu'il mordilla et suça jusqu'à laisser un autre suçon bien rouge, marquant l'homme comme sien. Oui, Stark était sa propriété et il comptait le faire savoir à tous et l'ancrer dans la petite tête dure du génie. Peu importe combien il se débattrait contre l'idée. Il quitta le cou pour aller martyriser ses tétons l'un après l'autre, les faisant durcir à coup de dent et de langue, les agaçant encore et encore avec un plaisir malsain tandis que sa main restait toujours immobile sur la colonne de chair du mortel. Ce, bien que l'autre se soit glissé jusqu'à ses bourses qu'elle massait. Il releva alors son regard de braise, bien qu'il gardait toujours une trace d'insolence très présente, et lui sourit d'un air carnassier.

Stark, offrant son cou à la marque, frémissant aux dents qui mordillaient sa chair. Le sang affluait et on finit par y faire une marque des plus présentes, celle-ci en était même un brin douloureuse. Il commençait a être difficile pour Stark de ne pas crier pour en avoir plus, cela venait. Les mamelons déjà que trop entretenu était devenu une torture et il bougeait sous celle-ci, couinant légèrement. Non il ne voulait plus être simplement touché, caresser, il avait besoin de plus. Il voulait le sexe, du sexe avec Loki. Même la main contre son membre était frustrante, dérangeante.

- Qu'attends-tu, Stark? Bouge!

Oh, oui, il lui faisait payer ses paroles malheureuses qu'il avait eu plus tôt. Et en même temps, il espérait que l'humain cède. Il était tellement avide de son corps, de son goût, de son odeur même, qu'il voulait qu'il cède pour pouvoir le déguster de nouveau. On ne sait pas ce qu'on ferait si mal malheur Stark continuait de lui tenir tête. Il ne pensait pas que cela puisse réellement se produire, non il était maintenant certain que Tony allait s'abandonner complètement sous ses attouchements. Après tout, il le tenait par les couilles, caressait et massait les deux petites boules de chair. Si délicatement pour ne pas les blesser, juste leur procurer une agréable présence.


	7. Chapitre 1 partie 6

Le prochain contact avait fait crier Tony, une petite surprise s'était emparée de lui quand il avait senti les doigts froids se poser contre sa chair si fragile. Il avait peur d'en ressentir une douleur, sauf qu'il se trompa et s'en aperçut rapidement, Loki avait les doigts agiles et tendres. Ce qui était surprenant, surtout quand on connaissait la puissance dont cette main pouvait faire preuve. Pour le moment, les doigts jouaient si habilement sur la peau des deux petites boules, les massant, les cognant un peu l'une contre l'autre sans que cela ne lui procure le moindre mal. Bien au contraire, il sentait de petits frissons venir lui ronger l'entrejambe. Incapable de les supporter, Stark bougea les cuisses, ce qui fit refermer les genoux contre l'avant-bras de Loki, l'emprisonnant. Ce ne fut pas pour pourtant que ce dernier s'arrêta. Oh que non, il semblerait même que les gestes l'encourageaient à poursuivre sa douce torture. Stark haletait, ses joues devenaient aussi rouges qu'une petite pucelle menacée de se faire enlever la petite culotte. Il était étrange pour lui de ressentir ce genre de petite gêne. Loki avait pourtant ce don, il le repoussait dans ses retranchements et lui faisait ressentir un plaisir qui durait depuis un bon moment déjà. Étrangement, c'était une façon de faire le sexe qu'il n'avait jamais connue, est-ce que cela durait si longtemps normalement? Était-ce car il se retrouvait dans le rôle du passif qu'il trouvait que le plaisir durait trop?

Et qu'il était aussi bon de sentir les mains d'une autre personne le caresser? Que cela n'en était qu'une douce et agréable torture qui ne semblait que vouloir perdurer. Sans oublier que Loki jouait même avec lui, autant avec les mains qu'avec des paroles, si lui-même avait dit les mêmes propos, le ton utiliser n'en était le même. Loki avait une voix clairement plus agressive, plus grave, mais aussi avec une arrogance qui semblait équivaloir à la sienne. Sauf que lui ne possédait pas le même contrôle et il gronda. Quoi, en plus le dieu ne voyait-il pas qu'il se bougeait déjà? Certes, peut-être pas de la manière souhaité, ou plutôt demander. C'était comment dire, difficile de ne pas obtempérer. Déjà sans le vouloir, son bassin finit par se mettre en mouvement, allant et venant dans la poigne qui lui maintenait la colonne de chair depuis un bon moment. Cette main était placée fermement, bien refermée pour englober la base du sexe, le pouce placé vers le haut pour en caresser entièrement la longueur. Enfin, en caresser, plutôt que Stark se touchait lui-même dans la main. Bien que cela était dérangeant, il était agréable de sentir la paume qui ne bougeait jamais, le laissant y aller comme il le sentait ou en avait besoin. Ainsi, il ne sera pas surprenant de voir Stark se perdre dans les limbes du plaisir et geindre sous les attouchements.

- Non... non... c'est injuste … ohhhhh...

Injuste et cruel que la situation se retourne ainsi contre lui, mais son besoin était tel qu'il passa les bras autour du cou de Loki pour s'en servir comme soutien et souleva le bas de son corps avant d'aller et venir dans la main du dieu salvateur. Les mouvements étaient un peu plus rapides, plus vigoureux à la fois. Mais au combien délicieux de ressentir les longues vagues lui parcourir le corps. Doux, lent, merveilleux, presque mielleux comme il y allait plutôt lentement. Tony savoura le moindre petit moment qu'on lui offrait. Il adorait se sentir ainsi, un sexe différent, mais tellement meilleur sur bien des points, jamais une femme ne pourrait le tenir avec une poigne si ferme, à moins qu'on aime les athlètes, ce qui n'était pas son genre, préférant le genre de personne distinguée, de taille fine, belle et de beaux cheveux. En fait, Loki avait tout cela, mais à la différence qu'il possédait une puissante force et une prestance bien supérieures aux femmes. À choisir, il choisit de loin l'homme.

Le souffle de Tony s'était d'ailleurs mis à haleter, les expirations semblaient difficiles, la respiration lui manquait clairement. Pour chaque inspiration, il semblait pousser le double d'air et ses poumons en étaient presque douloureux. Tant bien que mal, sa voix était retenue dans sa gorge, il ne pouvait pas non plus offrir la joie de faire entendre des gémissements. Les bruits n'étaient pas très loin, mais Tony arrivait malgré tout à les contenir. Seule sa respiration se faisait entendre, bien que des plus présentes. Bien que plus les mouvements devenaient présents et de plus en plus, les bruits commençaient a se faire déformer. Il couina, secouant la tête légèrement, continuant de lutter tant bien que mal.

Loki pour sa part n'avait plus qu'une seule pensée a l'esprit, il allait le faire plier, peu importait la manière et les ruses employées, mais il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait. Comme toujours. Le corps des humains était si facile à faire plier. Et bien que Tony avait de la retenue et de la réserve, il sentait qu'il était sur le point de craquer et de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Petit à petit, il sentait ses résistances céder et lui en profitait pour gagner du terrain sur ce corps qu'il comptait bien conquérir. Après tout, s'il ne pouvait avoir un royaume, il pouvait au moins s'offrir le corps de l'humain qui était plus que réactif à ses attentions à son égard. Oui, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne lui offre ce qu'il souhaitait. À sa manière d'haleter, de gémir, voire même de crier, il sut. Il sut qu'il gagnait et que l'humain ne résisterait pas longtemps à ses attentions. Lorsqu'il lui demanda à son tour de bouger, il ne pu retenir un sourire sadique accompagné d'un petit ricanement face à la réaction de l'homme, qui avait commencé à onduler sous lui un instant sans même s'en apercevoir, ainsi qu'à ses paroles en parfaites contradictions avec ses gestes. Et finalement, il le sentit s'agripper à lui et céder. Voilà comment on soumettait un petit humain récalcitrant. Stark ferait bien d'en prendre de la graine. Peu importe ce qu'il se passerait, ce serait lui, Loki, qui finirait par gagner. Il venait de le lui prouver et était prêt à recommencer à chaque fois qu'il le faudrait jusqu'à ce que cela s'imprime dans sa petite cervelle de génie. Satisfait de le sentir finalement coopératif, il mit lui aussi sa main en mouvement, accompagnant ceux de la verge entre ses doigts, comme pour le récompenser d'avoir été obéissant, même si cela s'était fait avec plutôt mauvaise foi.

- Tu vois, chaque fois que tu seras un gentil petit humain, tu obtiendras ce que tu souhaites de moi. Sinon, attends-toi à de longues et délicieuses tortures, Tony.

Loki parlait trop, Stark le détestait pour cela, en fait ce n'était pas la voix mielleuse qui le dérangeait, non s'était les mots qui y étaient rattachés, lui rappelant qu'il venait de s'offrir. Enfin théoriquement dirons-nous. Lui se rattacha à l'idée que s'il bougeait c'est aussi, car il le désirait. Il n'était nullement forcé de le faire. Il voulait juste y trouver son plaisir. C'était du donnant, donnant dirons-nous, même si on pouvait croire que finalement, il n'avait pas résisté et qu'il avait fini par se laisser tenter par tout cela. Il ne pouvait juste pas rester indifférent a du sexe, n'était-il pas un play-boy, et ce n'était pas ce genre de pratique qui allait le détourner de la déchéance animale.

- AHHH... je bouge... juste, car je le veux... tu ne me prouves rien Loki... ahhhh... Je... ahhhh...

Bien que Stark commençait vraiment à avoir du mal, gémissant encore un peu plus sous les mouvements qu'il avait commencés, les deux se calèrent sur les mouvements de l'autre. L'humain avait été gentil, alors quoi de plus normal que de lui rendre tout cela. Loki était un fin observateur et pour lui suivre, les mouvements de l'autre homme n'étaient en rien trop compliqués. Pour Stark par contre, c'en était encore plus déstabilisant de voir que finalement la symbiose entre eux était si parfaite. Une vision du sexe si intense, si masculin, un sexe à l'état pur. Leur geste était assez bien coordonné, rares étaient les faux pas commis, certes, ils en avaient quelques-uns, chacun devait apprendre à connaître le corps de l'autre. Mais pour le moment, comme il n'en était qu'à un sexe plutôt primitif, se caressant juste les parties, les gestes à poser n'étaient pas difficiles. Tous les hommes aimaient avoir une main sur le sexe, posé fortement ou en douce caresse. Cela n'était pas compliqué. Loki aurait pu offrir un peu mieux, se mettre à découvrir un peu plus son nouveau jouet. Apprendre à connaître chaque parcelle de peau qui serait plus sensible que d'autre. Il se promit de revoir Tony juste pour pouvoir le faire.

Rapidement, Loki redressa la tête pour l'observer en souriant en coin, gardant toujours cette petite moue provocatrice qu'il abordait souvent, et repoussa l'homme contre le matelas, le forçant à détacher ses bras de son cou. Là, il l'embrassa furtivement avant de se redresser et de relâcher le sexe du mortel pour descendre ses mains jusqu'à ses cuisses qu'il écarta largement. Une fois encore, il fut saisi par le tableau empreint d'érotisme pur que lui renvoyait Stark dans cette position. Dieu qu'il lui donnait horriblement envie de lui! Son propre sexe en tressauta fugacement sous la montée de désir et il du se contrôler pour ne pas aller s'enfoncer dans le petit anneau de chair qu'il avait dévoilée à sa vue. Une jolie boule toute rose qui ne demandait qu'à être visitée, titillée et mise en offrande pour le bâton du dieu. Il avait quelques difficultés à ne pas faire de belle folie. Pour se calmer, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, continuant de regarder ce magnifique tableau.

Stark détourna la tête surtout quand il se fit repousser, retombant dos contre les draps, il se sentit légèrement violer, mis entièrement à nu. Après tout, il le sentait, il ne contrôlait pas la situation. Bien qu'il voulait le sexe avec Loki, la manière de l'obtenir commençait à le briser. Mais en même temps, il ne pourrait pas simplement être docile et lui montrer les fesses. Cette vision ne l'aurait pas représenté. Sauf qu'il réagissait trop rapidement, juste le baiser fugace, il en avait relevé la tête comme pour chercher à le faire durer plus longtemps. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit. Loki ne comptait plus lui laisser le contrôle, que c'est Tony Stark qui allait se trouver dans la position de la femme. Il écarquilla les yeux à sa propre constatation et grogna un brin. Surtout quand il se fit écarter les deux cuisses, et non pas de manière chaste, non c'est à peine si on ne lui faisait pas faire le grand égard. Sans parler qu'on lui avait remonté vers le haut, juste pour dévoiler un peu plus cette partie intime. Son regard de braise se posa sur Loki, il n'eut pas besoin de dessin pour comprendre l'intérêt que ce dernier avait pour lui. Quelque part, Stark s'en sentit encore plus chaud, une vague le submergea, le clouant encore plus sur le lit, malgré le fait qu'il venait de se dire qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là juste à s'offrir. Qu'il aurait dû repousser l'Asgardien, lui démontrer qu'on ne faisait pas ce qu'on voulait de lui. Bon, en même temps, pouvait-il réellement guider la position? Un mouvement des genoux pour s'apercevoir, que non, les mains étaient là oui pour écarter, mais aussi pour le maintenir ainsi avec une bonne force.

- Je crois que je vais devoir parfaire encore ton éducation, mon petit Stark. Ne bouge surtout pas. Laisse-moi te faire découvrir des choses que tu n'aurais jamais imaginées.

Disant cela, Loki se descendit vers le bas, sans jamais le quitter de son regard intense et désireux, ses yeux qui en disaient plutôt long sur le genre d'activité qu'il avait en tête et que Stark ne pourrait se soustraire. Il allait lui montrer qui était en contrôle ici et surtout qui ne l'était pas du tout. Lentement, parcourant le corps de léger baisé chaste, il se retrouva face à un membre contre lequel il donna quelques coups de langue. L'objet en tressaillit, suivi de tout le corps qui y était rattaché. Vraiment, la vue était magnifique vu d'en bas. Elle devait aussi l'être au-dessus, mais il se doutait un peu que Tony ne devait pas en goûter toute la saveur. Ce dernier devait être beaucoup trop troublé pour cela. Loki lui s'en nourrit, voir le petit humain répondre si indécemment a de simples lichettes, cela en était exquis. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'attarda pas plus sur l'objet en chair. Non, il s'intéressa aux pochons se trouvant en dessous qu'il lécha et suça un petit moment. Si la main avait été délicate, sa bouche l'était tout autant, peut-être même un peu plus, car il prenait le temps de goûter et savourer cette peau mollassonne. Il tira sur toute la peau, lui engloba une petite boule, puis la seconde pour ne pas faire de jalouse. Chacune fut comblée à leur tour par quelques baisés chaleureux. Loki se descendit un peu plus à chaque baiser jusqu'à la peau sensible derrière les bourses qu'il taquina un petit instant. Mais ce n'était pas là qu'il souhaitait aller réellement. Et, pour prévenir tout geste malencontreux de la part de l'humain, il se saisit tout de même de ses cuisses qu'il maintient écarté tandis que sa langue finit par arriver là où il souhaitait, s'égarant sur l'anneau rosé qu'il convoité depuis qu'il l'avait dévoilé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Tony ne voulait pas de fellation, son désir allait plus loin. Il aurait tant désiré que les positions soient inversées en ce moment. Qu'il soit celui sur le dessus, non qu'il doute que Loki ne puisse pas venir s'empaler sur son sexe, mais au regard qu'il lui lançait et à ces paroles. Il doutait plutôt que ce soit par là que leur mena les échanges. Un stresse commença à le gagner, mais qui fut rapidement chassé à force de petites tendresses et de baisés. Les inquiétudes s'évanouissèrent, étaient endormies au plus profond de son être. La langue qui parcourait sa chair avait le don de le calmer, de lui faire oublier ce qui allait suivre. En fait, il commençait à souhaiter intérieurement que tout cela ne s'arrête jamais. La langue d'argent était douée avec celle-ci, autant qu'avec les mots que les caresses. Ainsi préféra-t-il de loin le laisser faire sans l'arrêter. De toute manière, Tony n'en avait pas la force, et aussi un faux geste de sa part et il pourrait se retrouver avec de belle douleur aux bijoux de famille. Ne faisons pas de folie qu'on pourrait regretter pour les jours suivants.

Il finit par se détendre malgré tout. Difficile de résister a la langue qui venait lui caresser les bourses. Son souffle se perdit, devenant irrégulier, parfois plus rapide, surtout quand il sentit les cuisses être relevées et la langue passa sur l'endroit interdit.

- NON! Pas là... ahhhhhhh … ahhhh... hmmmm... ohhhh...

Pourquoi la sensation était si chaude, pas assez désagréable, s'en était qu'une douceur extrême.

Un petit coup suffisait à lui donner envie d'en recevoir encore. De sentir cette langue aller et venir contre cette chair un peu étrange. Son aine était parcourue de puissant frisson, l'extérieur des cuisses tremblotaient. L'intérieur du trou lui semblait se compresser sous la gêne et le plaisir, mais chaque coup produit, le refaisait s'ouvrir, répondant comme si on en demandait l'ouverture. Il était plutôt étrange de sentir son corps pulser de la sorte, car oui il en sentait le moindre petit mouvement produit. L'effet était vraiment dérangeant, bien loin de là. Il appréciait, aimait chaque fois que la langue passait et repassait encore sur l'anneau. Il en venait même à être impatient, attendait chaque moment où la langue reviendra le caresser. L'embrasser, lui chérir un peu l'endroit. Vraiment, c'était d'une dépravation extrême pour lui que de se faire découvrir de la sorte. Jamais il n'aurait un jour pensé qu'une personne puisse lui faire cela. Une seule femme avait un jour osé y poser un doigt et celle-ci avait seulement été remerciée et chassée de la chambre sans plus. Mais pour Loki, pour cet être, il se laissa même lécher. En même temps, écarté de la sorte, les talons ne touchant même plus le matelas, il lui était plutôt difficile de le chasser de là.

Stark fronça les sourcils, lança des regards sombres. L'air de dire retouche moi encore là et je t'envoi mon poing sur la tête. Par contre, la peau rose elle, bougeait légèrement, en fait les réactions provenaient du reste des cuisses frissonnantes contre les mains. Le membre lui pulsait de haut en bas, invitant le dieu a poursuivre sa découverte. Que son esprit disait non, et le corps lui en démontrait tout le contraire. Cela en était grandement choquant qu'il n'arrivait même plus à se contrôler. Il bougea, essaya un peu de s'échapper de cette poigne de fer. Non, il ne comptait pas se laisser faire de la sorte. Surtout qu'il commençait a réaliser qu'après la langue, cela serait un doigt, puis aller savoir, ça n'en finirait plus et il finirait pas être possédé par Loki.

Loki n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie d'aller titiller cet endroit si intime et qu'il savait pourtant si sensible. Même s'il savait que l'humain n'apprécierait pas, au mieux, ou qu'il paniquerait au pire. Et il n'avait pas tort. Les réactions de l'homme parlaient mieux que des mots qu'il semblait incapable de prononcer. Il savait qu'il aimait ça, ou au moins les sensations qu'il lui procurait, mais qu'il n'appréciait pas l'idée. L'idée d'homme et de femme était trop ancrée dans ces principes étriqués. Il allait devoir changer cela s'il voulait que leur relation continue.

- Stark...

Le ton était limite agacée, alors qu'il se redressait un peu. Tony n'avait pas arrêté de se débattre de droite à gauche et cela n'était pas pour facilité la tache à Loki, qui franchement n'avait plus aucune envie de jouer avec l'humain. Il commençait a être temps que ce dernier se calme sinon il pourrait bien le laisser en plan et s'assouvir avec sa propre main.

- Je ne vais pas te prendre si c'est ce qui te fait peur. Du moins, pas ce soir. Mais si tu veux que je te laisse faire, il faut peut-être que je te montre comment préparer un homme. Hors de question que tu me prenne comme ça, à sec.

Ça avait au moins le mérite d'être clair. Ainsi, l'homme savait à quoi s'attendre et peut-être qu'il se laisserait aller plus aisément aux caresses qu'il voulait bien lui prodiguer et lui inculquer. Il reporta son attention sur le petit anneau palpitant et ne tarda pas avant d'y repasser sa langue, continuant à maintenir ses cuisses fermement, alors que petit à petit, il forçait le passage du muscle jusqu'à faire pénétrer son appendice humide dans l'intimité de l'homme. Là, il relâcha les jambes pour aller glisser ses mains jusqu'à son membre qu'il sentit pulser fortement entre ses doigts. Il commença de légères allées et venues sur le membre tout en faisant de même avec sa langue. Mais bien vite, il finit par ajouter un doigt à celle-ci, le faisant pénétrer lentement sans lui laisser le choix, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement enfoui en lui. Là, il le recroquevilla, semblant fouiller en lui, à la recherche du point qu'il savait sensible chez tous les hommes et qui ferait certainement taire toute réticence de la part de Stark.

Il finit par le dénicher et s'évertua à le titiller de son doigt, retirant sa langue au passage pour la remonter le long de ses bourses jusqu'à son membre qu'il lécha à son tour pour revenir titiller le gland humide et rougit.

Loki avait bien dit lui apprendre? Pensait-il sérieusement qu'il irait faire la même chose avec lui? Poser sa langue contre des fesses? Il faudrait le forcer pour que ce jour arrive, jamais il ne le ferait, même dans un millénaire. Enfin, il finit par avoir l'esprit qui coupa, sentit cette langue le lécher, s'ouvrir un passage était juste divin. Dur pour les nerds, mais oh combien intéressant. Sa poitrine se soulevait pour laisser sortir de longue vague d'expiration. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il était en train de se détendre. D'apprécier les attouchements masculins. Son corps se soulevait, bougeait sous les caresses qu'il suivait tel un chat contre la main de son maître. Avait-il peur? Peur d'être pris? Peut-être un peu, mais ça c'est seulement parce que Loki venait à le lui rappeler. Lui disant qu'il ne le ferait pas. Mais pour lui, ça venait malgré tout signifier a ses oreilles que peut-être un jour cela allait arriver. Pas ce soir, peut-être pas demain, oh si peut-être demain, après tout, si juste une vilaine langue lui donnait tant d'effet, il préférait ne pas imaginer le reste. Et au diable, pourquoi imaginer quand il sentit un doigt entrer. Cela lui coupa le sifflet, ah non, la suite n'était pas sympa. La langue l'était, s'était agréable de se faire léchouiller le train-train, le doigt ça le faisait se crisper. Mais crisper égalait douleur et son cerveau comprit rapidement qu'il ne fallait pas le faire. Ou encore c'est quand Loki avait touché une petite boule que tout son corps s'était a nouveau détendu. Il en était surpris, sans voix. Il redressa la tête pour le fixer. L'air de dire, et de demander. Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de toucher là toi? Il sourit, en rit quelque peu.

- Ne... juste le doigt...

Tony en aurait presque rougi sous la demande, mais lui voulait découvrir ce plaisir seul, ne pas être dérangé par une caresse contre son membre. Non ça s'était rediriger son plaisir vers autre chose. Il voulait juste sentir cela à l'intérieur. Encore, mais comment dire, ç'était assez troublant a demandé et espérait que les mots juste le doigt suffirait au dieu. Il en doutait, mais il ne voulait pas devoir demander plus. Devrait-il? Peut-être, aller lance-toi, ça va peut-être juste amuser Loki. La position n'était pas agréable et sa main ne pouvait atteindre le corps de Loki, mais il voulait aussi le toucher.

- Je... je veux juste sentir ça... juste a l'intérieur, sans rien d'autre... et … et... tu peux remonter pour que je te masturbe aussi?

Loki sentait l'homme se détendre finalement. Ce malgré l'entrée du doigt en lui qui avait apporté une légère crispation. Crispation qu'il avait rapidement éradiquée en dénichant et en titillant sa prostate. Visiblement, malgré toutes les craintes de Tony, celui-ci appréciait et se laissait mener plutôt bien, sans trop de mal. La suite passerait peut-être mieux. Il allait lui offrir à nouveau une fellation, sachant qu'il avait plus qu'apprécié le traitement de tout à l'heure. Il voulait faire disparaître toute retenue, toute tension et appréhension du corps du mortel. Après tout, cette expérience devait rester agréable pour lui. Mais il fut surpris par ses paroles. Oh, il comprit très bien au début, mais entendre Stark préciser par la suite et aller même jusqu'à lui proposer de le caresser à son tour, avait quelque chose de jouissif et d'excitant pour le dieu qui lui accorda sa requête sans trop renâcler pour une fois. Il abandonna donc le membre pour remonter le long du corps de l'humain, déposant au passage quelques baisers le long de son corps, jusqu'à se retrouver au dessus de lui.

- Alors, vas- y, touche-moi puisque tu en meurs d'envie.

Son sourire se fit coquin et toujours provocateur tandis qu'il continuait à bouger son doigt en lui, revenant régulièrement jouer avec la petite boule de nerf du mortel. Peut être que s'il appréciait suffisamment les caresses à cet endroit, il viendrait rapidement à accepter l'idée que le dieu vienne s'enfouir en lui, vienne le posséder entièrement. En attendant, il glissa un second doigt, l'ajoutant au premier, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure en sentant sa chaleur étroite se refermer autour de ses doigts. Oh, oui, il rêvait en cet instant de venir à l'intérieur de l'homme, de le sentir enserrer son sexe avec autant de force qu'il retenait ses doigts en lui alors qu'il les bougeait à peine, revenant inlassablement frapper sa petite boule de plaisir.


	8. Chapitre 1 partie 7

Stark commençait lentement à apprécier, ou plutôt à savoir quand il aimait, et quand il n'aimait. Le mouvement de va et-viens du doigt n'était pas agréable. Cela le déchirait, et il comprit rapidement, le pourquoi de l'utilisation du lubrifiant était nécessaire lors de l'acte. Il était difficile de trouver comment une telle pratique pouvait être plaisante. Les sensations ne lui procuraient qu'une douleur désagréable, il sentait ses chairs se crisper sur le doigt. Et pour que cela ne se produise pas, il se devait se garder une respiration calme, de garder une bonne concentration de l'esprit pour forcer son corps est resté détendu. Sauf qu'à chaque mouvement produit plus profond, le forçait à recommencer se procéder. Non, il ne comprenait pas comment les hommes pouvaient aimer. Surtout que la situation empira quand Loki tournait le bout du doigt, le cramponnait tel un hameçon. Cela en deviendra encore plus intolérable pour le milliardaire qui lança des regards noirs au dieu, mais qui ne semblait pas faire cas de son désagrément du moment. Il affichait même son éternel sourire complaisant comme s'il savait quelque chose que lui ignorait. Cela mis Stark en colère et il se redressa sous les coudes avant de papillonner des yeux. Il rigola quelque peu avant de pousser des cris quand Loki recommençait a touché sa prostate. Ainsi donc, c'était ce point exactement qui lui procurait le plaisir. Le reste des mouvements ne représentaient que de la douleur, ça part contre, c'est était tout l'inverse. C'était l'extase, le plaisir, comme jamais il ne l'avait ressenti auparavant. Il poussa de plus longs râles. Par contre, il avait aussi demandé a Loki et se rapprocher. Tony pu ainsi lui prendre le sexe et y faire des mouvements. Ceux-ci, guider par son bon vouloir, fut rapidement entraîné par le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Plus il venait a être toucher et plus sa main accélérait. Ainsi quand Loki lui touchait la prostate, lui accentua les mouvements du poignet. Diable, il devenait accro à ce mec. Par contre, il manqua lui broyer la chair quand il sentit un deuxième doigt entrer.

- Ahhhh aieeee... nonnnn... hmmmm... trop... secccc...

Loki reprit place au dessus de l'humain quand celui-ci le lui demanda. Non, il n'était pas devenu obéissant, mais il voulait lui aussi sa part de caresse. Son sexe tendu douloureusement n'attendait que ça. Être touché et soulagé de la pression qui le maintenait tendu depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à jouer tous les deux. Ainsi, il ne tarda pas à soupirer et pousser de sourds gémissements quand il le saisit à son tour et commença le masturber au gré de ses envies puis suivant le plaisir qu'il ressentait, le faisant onduler du bassin pour avoir plus, pour tenter de s'assouvir sans pour autant vouloir bâcler le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Une grimace lui échappa par contre quand la main se resserra brutalement alors qu'il entrait un second doigt en lui. Il eu bien vite la raison de l'écrasement de ses parties et il se fouetta mentalement. Bien sûr, l'humain n'était pas habitué du tout à tout cela et ils n'avaient pas vraiment pensé au lubrifiant en partant le matin. En fait, cela aurait même été inconcevable qu'ils en arrivent là, alors pourquoi l'auraient-ils prit. Il lui offrit donc un regard d'excuse et agita un peu sa seconde main, bien qu'un peu troublé par le regard tendre du mortel, faisant en sorte que les doigts à l'intérieur de l'homme se couvrent d'un lubrifiant pour lui rendre les choses plus agréables.

Stark avait beau gémir de douleur, elle deviendra tolérable quand son gentil Loki reviendra le caresser. Les deux doigts lui permettaient de mieux écarter la chair, et de la détendre d'une main un peu plus experte. Plusieurs minutes furent utilisées juste pour permettre au corps du brun de s'habituer à cette présence et d'en accepter les mouvements. Le plaisir malgré la pénible attente n'en était que plus présent. Les deux voix poussèrent de longs gémissements de bien être. Stark peu à peu se laissa aller dans les draps. Son regard se fit clairement plus tendre et il fixa le dieu. Comment dire tout était merveilleux, la tête lui tournait un peu, il semblait voir plusieurs minuscules étoiles devant lui, mais donc le centre d'attention n'était d'autre que le magnifique dieu. Son charme ténébreux, sa présence et ce vilain sourire mesquin qui normalement le faisaient grincer des dents. Non, plus aucune haine, plus aucune animosité de sa part. Il aimait, appréciait les attouchements et ceux qu'il donnait.

- Vas-y... fais-moi jouir... j'en peux plus...

Ou alors il en voulait clairement plus, c'était le moment de rendre les choses plus sérieuses, mais lui n'osa rien demander, attendant de voir comment son ''éducation'' alors être poursuivit. Les doigts en lui étaient merveilleux, et il ne pouvait plus nier son dégoût pour cela. En ce moment, il appréciait cette belle présence en lui. Même si le tout était un peu douloureux, mais en même temps tolérable, le mal chassé par le plaisir qu'il y prenait réellement. Stark maudit la magie de Loki, comment était-il possible de sentir cette mouille en lui? Voyons, son organisme n'avait tout de même pas lubrifié son propre cul. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Il était même difficile a imaginé et comprendre le pourquoi du comment. C'était étrange, inexplicable pour l'être censé qu'il était. Et bon, il était aussi incapable de pensée avec cohérence, alors pour ce soir, ça irait. Ou alors, pourquoi irait-il se plaindre de ne plus ressentir cette tension contre les parois. Il n'était pas contre, oh ça non. Appréciant d'autant plus les mouvements de va et-viens. Il n'était plus troublant, non Stark viendra même à ouvrir un peu plus les jambes.

Les paroles que Loki reçut ensuite le rendirent presque dingue, manquant de le faire gémir alors qu'il se voyait déjà le prendre jusqu'à le faire crier encore et encore, le faire supplier pour qu'il ai le droit de jouir. Oh, finalement, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contenir et se retenir de le prendre ce soir. Il avait déjà trop fait, l'humain avait déjà trop accepter pour que l'idée de faire marche arrière lui soit vraiment enviable. Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas le forcer.

- Dis-moi comment. De quoi as-tu envie, Stark? Veux-tu que je vienne en toi? J'en meurs d'envie, tu sais..

Disant cela, il recommença à bouger ses doigts maintenant lubrifiés en lui, les faisant aller et venir plus rapidement sous le désir qui enflammait ses reins, revenant frapper régulièrement sur la prostate. Il savait, connaissant les émotions qui remplissaient le corps du jeune homme. Pour Stark, tout cela n'était que de la découverte, mais Loki savait, connaissait les émotions qui le rongeait. L'impatience aussi, le désir d'en vouloir plus. De savoir jusqu'à quel point on pouvait en apprécier la saveur. Sauf qu'il est aussi un homme mesquin. Il ne pourra donc pas s'empêcher de jouer, de le narguer avec différentes paroles.

- Je suis sûr que tu aimerais ça. Tu as bien vu comme c'est agréable avec simplement mes doigts. Imagine ce que ça donnera ma queue bien profondément ancrée en toi?

Oui!

Stark a les fesses bien humides, prêtes a en vouloir un peu plus, mais il viendra a regarder notre amant du soir, cliquant des yeux, qu'osait-il lui demander? Il demandait la permission de le prendre? N'aurait-il pas dû le faire sans attendre un oui de sa part? Il revenait à la raison, le foudroyant du regard, mais justement, ça le laissait sur le cul comme question. Que voulait-il réellement? S'arrêter? Ce n'était pas une réponse. Poursuivre? Il manquait un petit quelque chose de plus, un baiser amoureux pourrait suffire, une masturbation, ou alors certes, Loki en lui serait une possibilité. Serait-il en mesure d'avoir un orgasme avec cela? N'est-ce pas plutôt l'autre homme qui risquait d'en avoir un en lui. Encore une multitude de questions qui lui remplissaient l'esprit. Il doutait vraiment que le plaisir soit partagé, enfin que la jouissance le soit. C'était un concept qui lui échappait encore, à moins que Loki qui une autre idée en tête pour qu'il puisse également prendre son pied.

- Je... je veux jouir... toi... en... moi … je... est-ce que... ahhhhh...

Ne peut-il pas au moins arrêter de bouger les doigts pendant qu'il essaie d'enligner deux mots devant lui. Non c'est trop demandé? Monsieur est trop pervers et souhaite le voir se dandiner et essayer de parler en même temps qu'on lui prend les fesses avec les doigts. C'est ça, appuyer sur la prostate et ça le fera crier en même temps.

- Est-ce que... ahhhhh... hmmm... je... aussi...

Et zut, il était incapable de parler correctement, pourtant c'est ''Est-ce que moi aussi je pourrais jouir si tu me prends?'' 14 syllabes, 12 mots, une phrase, une question, mais non oublier ça tant que Loki continuera de bouger, il lui sera impossible de dire clairement ces mots.

- Fais-moi confiance, Stark. Je te ferais jouir encore plus fort que ce que tu as connu jusqu'ici."

Loki lui offrit un petit sourire réconfortant, presque tendre, et se pencha pour effleurer ces lèvres des siennes, murmurant contre elles. Le dieu appuya un peu plus ses lèvres pour l'embrasser plus franchement, venant chercher sa langue, tandis que pour achever de convaincre l'humain, il recommença à titiller sa prostate de ses doigts, après en avoir glissé un troisième en lui pour achever d'étirer l'intimité de l'homme, le préparant définitivement à son futur passage, il l'espérait.

- Je prends toujours soins de mes amants. Surtout quand ils sont aussi sexy et désirables que tu l'es.

Sexy et désirable a-t-il dit? Sexy oui, oh oui, cela il le savait parfaitement bien, mais le désirable. Loki était bien coquin de lui dire ces paroles-là, car comment dire, il n'a aucun meilleur moyen de le rassurer que de flatter un peu son ego. Mais cela avait un danger, celui de se faire encore plus désirer et il viendra le démontrer par le baiser qui s'en suivit. Il y mettra tout son énergie. Sensuel, sa langue chaude et envahissante, mais le baisé avait quelque chose de si torride qu'il manqua en jouir si seulement on n'en avait pas profité pour lui faire encore plus mal. Le troisième doigt le fit crier, un peu puis il tourna de l'oeil sous ce dernier.

- Ahhhh... AHHH... Ahhhhh ahhhhh...

Finalement, Loki retira ses doigts inquisiteurs et se redressa, lui laissant une dernière chance de s'exprimer clairement alors qu'il venait frotter son membre tendu contre son intimité, son coeur battant la chamade et son corps crispés totalement sous l'attente presque intolérable. En cet instant, il donnerait tout pour convaincre l'humain de le laisser continuer.

Stark souffla, reprenant son souffle une fois qu'on le libéra de tout cela, il pu enfin reprendre légèrement ses esprits. Peut-être ne l'aurait-il pas dû, car là le dilemme était en place. La pression d'un membre appuyé contre lui. La menace qu'il risquait d'être possédé comme une femme, non, comme un homme en prenait un autre. Avait-il seulement le choix? La position lui indiquait pourtant le chemin qui allait suivre.

- Lubrifié aussi?

Il aura un petit sourire en coin, quoi faudrait pas que Loki oubli aussi de prendre un lubrifiant sur son membre, un petit rappel anodin, mais tellement amusant à dire. Puis, il le fixa plus sérieusement. Surplombant Stark de son corps, Loki attendait une réponse de la part de l'humain pour pouvoir continuer. Chose qu'il attendait avec une impatience qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis un moment, il devait l'avouer. C'était troublant quelque part, mais il ne comptait pas s'arrêter sur ce détail alors qu'un autre "détail" un peu plus gênant le tiraillait plus bas sur son anatomie. Au rappel de l'humain sur la lubrification de son sexe, il se retint de rouler des yeux. Bien sûr qu'il n'aurait pas oublié. Autant, avec les doigts ça pouvait passer, autant il n'aurait pas pris le risque de le blesser en venant en lui avec son membre qui était tout de même plus imposant que trois doigts.

- Oui, Stark, lubrifié aussi, répondit-il malgré tout.

- Une condition, dis-moi combien tu me désires en entrant.

En clair, dis-moi que tu souhaites me prendre, moi et personne d'autre et alors il se laissera complètement posséder par cet homme. En fait, Stark n'avait plus réellement peur, si trois doigts étaient entrés alors pourquoi le membre de Loki n'aurait-il pas sa place en lui. Bon, peut-être parce que justement c'était un homme, mais nous n'en étions plus a ses frivolités, il l'a dit, demain il dira juste avoir été violé. Que le plaisir avait juste été trop présent et qu'il l'avait laissé faire. Rien de bien grave, et puis personne n'était là pour les entendre ou les voir. Même Jarvis ne saurait jamais que lui et Loki avait fait...l'am.. Enfin le sexe.

Il attendit donc encore un peu qu'il se décide, ce qui ne tarda pas trop, heureusement. La réponse lui arracha un léger sourire de contentement ainsi qu'un long frisson d'anticipation, faisant grossir la boule de désir qui prenait déjà de l'ampleur dans son bas ventre depuis un moment. Quant à la condition imposée par le génie, il pouvait s'en acquitter sans mal. Si cela l'aidait à accepter, pourquoi pas. Il recouvrit donc un peu plus le corps de l'homme étendu sous lui et saisit une main de ce dernier à laquelle il entremêla ses doigts aux siens. De son autre main, il jeta un sort sur son membre, le couvrant d'un gel froid qui le fit grogner sourdement un instant, avant de se caresser un peu pour être sûr que le lubrifiant était bien étalé. Une fois fait, il plongea ses yeux d'un vert profond, presque hypnotique dans ceux marrons de l'humain, et guida son membre contre son intimité avant de pousser doucement, le pénétrant d'abord de son gland, puis avançant lentement en lui pour diminuer au mieux la douleur qu'il devait ressentir à cet instant.

- Tu sens, Stark? Comme je suis dur pour toi. À cause de toi. C'est la preuve de mon désir pour toi.

Il se mordit la lèvre en sentant les chairs fermes l'entourer dans un étroit cocon tandis qu'il jouait des hanches, avançant un peu, puis reculant, revenant l'envahir un peu plus profondément, écartelant les chairs petit à petit sur son passage. Dieu que c'était bon! Chaud, étroit, palpitant presque nerveusement autour de lui. Il prenait un tel plaisir à posséder l'homme, à se sentir accueilli de la sorte, qu'il était extrêmement difficile pour lui de ne pas finir par s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde en une poussée. Non, au lieu de ça, il resserra sa prise sur la main de l'humain et l'observa avec attention pour s'assurer qu'il s'accommodait à sa pénétration.

- Détends-toi, je suis presque entièrement entré. Tu vas aimer, tu vas voir.

Stark avait peur, était stressé comme jamais auparavant. Il redressa le bassin se lécha les lèvres. Son regard était intense dans celui de loki. Les deux se rendirent chacun des regards. Tony sentit la boule contre sa chair, impossible de ne pas se cambrer et se tordre dans tout les sens. La surprise le calma et il souffla pour essayer de rester calme au maximum. C'était intense et vraiment très chaud, loki se poussait sans son corps sans trop d'empressement. Il en fronça les sourcils, alors c'était ainsi qu'il fallait faire. Doucement il sentit des doigts se joindre au sien, une pratique qu'il trouva des plus érotique. Il ne pu s'empêcher de les serrer à son tour, d'en tester toute la puissance, mais aussi de s'assurer qu'il était toujours de ce monde. Que la douleur n'allait pas seulement le tuer sur place et qu'il pourra un jour apprécier le fait de ce faire prendre. Mais pour le moment, la douleur était si forte, des éclairs qui lui déchirait le corps. Il doutait que les paroles soient justes. Jamais il ne pourrait en prendre plus en lui, et encore moins aimer cela. Loki ne l'oublions pas, était dieu de la traîtrise et il se disait en être la cible. Même si on le désirait, cela n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il prenne le moindre plaisir a tout cela.

Enfin, Loki fut entièrement engainé dans l'étroit fourreau de chair. À force de pousser, son sexe s'était placé. L'avait pris sur toute sa longueur. Le moment était exquis, tellement bon de le sentir contre lui. Le souffle court, il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'homme. Le corps crispé sous l'afflux du plaisir, il se contint au mieux de se mettre en mouvement. Il voulait laisser à l'humain le temps de s'habituer à lui. Alors, pour achever de le détendre, il parcourut son corps de légères caresses, revenant titiller les points sensibles qu'il avait découverts plus tôt, espérant le détourner de la douleur.

- Ahhh... Hmmm... Ohhh...

Sa chair commençait à devenir de plus en plus pulsatile et il se détendit. Par contre, il était impatient de ressentir à nouveau le même plaisir que tout à l'heure. Car pour le moment, tout cela ne lui donnait pas le moindre plaisir. Tout à l'heure, les doigts avaient été si bon, si merveilleux, a lui en faire voir des étoiles. Sauf que là, il était bien loin d'en ressentir les mêmes effets. Le membre, la pression que ce dernier exerçait devenait de plus en plus intolérables.

- Hmm... Je suis loin d'aiiii Hiiii... Ohhh...

Sa bouche fit un joli rond quand il le sentit au fond. Il cligna des yeux, le fixant en se demandant comment cela était possible. Loki venait d'entrer, et totalement, le gland, oui là il l'avait sentit, avait frappé, frôler une partie de son anatomie, qui lui refit voir les mêmes étoiles. Son corps était à nouveau envahi par les frissons.

- Étrange...

Il sentit des caresses lui être offertes, mais il aura un regard sombre. L'immobilité du dieu, rendormit bien trop rapidement les sensations qu'il venait de ressentir a l'instant. Cela le frustra, et ainsi, il arqua un sourcil et pria bien férocement a notre petit dieu de bien vouloir poursuivre.

- Bouge en moi.

Pour ne pas être grossier, car en fait il voulait seulement sentir un nouveau contact avec sa prostate et l'inaction de loki commençait à peser sur son corps. Ce n'était en rien une demande pucelle, non, Stark avait cette habitude de demander, de voir les choses lui être servit sur un plateau quand il le demandait. Ainsi, encore une fois, il ordonna à Loki.

Loki, qui ne voulait pas brusquer l'humain et lui donner un peu de temps pour se faire aux sensations nouvelles qui devaient prendre possession de lui, il ne pu s'empêcher d'être quelque peu surpris par l'empressement dont fit preuve le mortel une fois qu'il fut enfouit en lui. Oh, pas que la demande soit désagréable. Loin de là, même. Enfin, il aurait pu le punir pour le ton employé pour sa demande qu'il avait jugé un peu trop directive. Mais là, tout de suite, il n'était qu'impatient à l'idée de ressentir plus lui aussi et de se servir du corps du génie pour se satisfaire.

Il se mit donc en mouvement en lui. D'abord avec précaution, donnant de légers coups de reins pour s'assurer qu'il l'acceptait entièrement, avant de se retirer presque entièrement et de revenir prendre possession du corps de son amant d'un mouvement brusque et profond, son membre venant heurter soudainement la petite glande qu'il avait fait découvrir précédemment avec ses doigts à l'homme. Il mordit l'épaule proche de sa bouche pour retenir un gémissement de pur contentement et recommença plusieurs fois avant de rendre ses mouvements plus fluides en lui. Petit à petit, il accéléra le rythme, devenant parfois brusque ou parfois plus sensuel, alternant entre les divers rythmes sans jamais laisser à l'humain un instant de répit pour se remettre. Il voulait le noyer sous les sensations, le sentir trembler de plaisir et l'entendre crier sous ses coups de reins profonds qui venaient inlassablement frapper sa prostate. Et bordel que c'était foutrement bon! Il pouvait sentir l'humain se cambre, se resserrer autour de son sexe si sensible, lui donnant l'impression qu'il l'aspirait toujours plus en lui, qu'il quémandait sa présence. Comment résister à ça? Il relâcha la main qu'il avait maintenue jusque-là et se redressa sur un coude pour l'observer. Sous lui, Stark était un véritable appel au viol, le rendant encore plus fougueux dans ses mouvements sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il glissa sa main libre jusqu'aux jambes de l'humain, l'amenant à les enrouler dans son dos avant de la poser dans le creux de ses reins, collant son corps plus étroitement au sien, emprisonnant l'érection de l'humain entre leurs deux ventres, alors qu'il le possédait avec force, ne parvenant pas à le quitter des yeux, comme s'il lui signifiait

- Tu es à moi, Stark. Tu m'appartiens.

Et pour sceller ses paroles muettes, il se pencha vers lui, venant ravir ses lèvres sous un baiser dévorant, dominant sa bouche sans mal tout comme il domptait son corps, se repaissant de ce petit goût de noix de coco légèrement métallisé qui caractérisait l'humain. Ce fut lorsqu'il se retrouva à bout de souffle, qu'il le rompit pour pouvoir aller dévorer son cou, y étouffant divers soupirs et râles rauques de plaisir, tandis que son corps se couvrait peu à peu de sueur, restant crispé sous l'effort qu'il fournissait pour pilonner l'humain et lui arracher des sons aussi délicieux les uns que les autres

Strark sentit loki commencé à bouger en lui, la sensation fut étrange, il aurait pensé ne pas apprécier, mais ce fut tout le contraire. L'acte était très agréable, bon et très excitant. Le plaisir était au rendez-vous, ce qu'il n'avait pas cru possible. Il se laissa mal mener les fesses douloureuses, mais le mal comparer le plaisir était tolérable. Le seul problème était le rythme irrégulier de loki, il n'arrivait pas à se caler à ses mouvements, quand il croyait être en mesure de se détendre et de venir. Là les choses accéléraient ou ralentissaient. Il n'était plus que l'instrument du plaisir de ce dieu.

Bien sûr, il prenait son pied, jamais il n'avait autant apprécié une relation sexuelle. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir endurer. Rapidement, il hurla à chaque pénétration qui frappait son intérieur, plus cela était profond et plus sa voix était puissante. Son corps réagissait, frissonnait, se cambrait et quand il le quittait trop, l'anus se refermait. Une vraie torture commençait. Tony fixa loki, rougissant quand celui-ci se redressa pour le regarder, cela était troublant. Le dieu semblait faire preuve de sang froid, était en mesure de lui démontrer qu'il était en plein contrôle. La preuve stark devenait une poupée qui aura les jambes accrochées à lui. La pénétration était encore plus puissante et il écarquilla les yeux, sans voix avant d'hurler de pur plaisir.

-Hnn... Stark... Si bon... haa... Dis-moi... Dis-moi que tu m'appartiens!

C'était presque une exigence, un ordre. Étonnamment, il se prenait à souhaiter posséder tant le corps de l'homme que son esprit voir son coeur. Loki étant quelqu'un de très exclusif, il lui était impensable de ne posséder quelqu'un qu'en partie. Pour lui, c'était tout ou rien. Le millionnaire lui offrait son corps, il demandait maintenant le reste. Et il l'aurait. Quelque soit la méthode employée, il ferait tout pour obtenir l'humain rien que pour lui. Dusse-t-il le dompter à force de plaisir et autres étreintes licencieuses.

- Que... Quoi...

Stark se cambra avant de le regarder étrangement avant de décider qu'il ne répondrait pas à sa question. Car jamais! Il n'avouerait jamais ce qu'il lui demandait. Stark venait à remonter les jambes un peu plus, à chaque nouveau coup sauf qu'il commençait à craindre que le dieu n'arrête tout devant son nouveau mutisme, mais il ne pouvait avouer lui appartenir, mais si jamais il arrêtait? Tony ne pourrait l'endurer, ainsi viendra-t-il a remonté les genoux vers le haut, a offrir ses petites fesses. Il ne voulait pas répondre, ne souhaitait pas appartenir à qui que ce soit, surtout pas de la manière dont il savait que Loki devait le vouloir. L'esclave n'était pas un concept que Tony appréciait et si une personne devait être louanger comme un dieu, c'était lui et non pas l'autre. Non, il aimait trop qu'on lui voue un culte pour que lui-même s'abaisse à en faire un. Loki pourrait toujours se noyer avant d'imaginer que le grand Iron man allait s'adonner à de telle bassesse. Sauf qu'il avait cette crainte, cette peur, de le voir disparaître et être laissé a son plaisir immédiat. Ainsi, prit-il la décision de bien vouloir accepter un compromis.

- Je... Ahhh... Ahhh non... Mais oh loki... Mon... Hmmm cul lui... Ah tout à toi... Seulement à toi.

Sans parler de sa personne, on pouvait bien lui offrir cette partie de son corps. Ce n'était qu'une paire de fesses, enfin pas juste une paire. Non, elle appartenait au plus grand play-boy de la Terre. Était très belle et ferme, sans oublier qu'elle semblait beaucoup plaire a un homme en question. Qui devait sûrement les vouloir que pour lui d'ailleurs. Et Stark n'avait pas trop l'intention d'aller s'adonner à de la sodomie avec le premier mec venu. Il pouvait donc accepter de les donner à contrepartie.

Plus le temps passait, plus Loki se laissait aller, se montrant bestial, pilonnant l'humain durement qui visiblement appréciait le traitement, excitant d'autant plus Loki alors qu'il se tortillait et gémissait ou criait

- Prendre son pied ainsi la première fois... tu est tellement indécent, Stark.

Il finit par se déhancher de plus belle en lui, le faisant enrouler ses jambes autour de son bassin, le malmenant de plus belle jusqu'à exiger de lui qu'il lui dise qu'il lui appartienne totalement. Mais la réponse ne lui convint pas. Juste son cul ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait plus. Tellement plus. Grognant de mécontentement, il se retira brutalement, lui lançant un regard furieux avant de le retourner sur le ventre. Il lui releva le bassin et le réinvestit à nouveau d'un coup brusque et profond, revenant frapper sa prostate, le tenant fermement par les hanches. Il se pencha sur lui et mordit son oreille avant de la lécher sensuellement et d'y murmurer.

- Je te veux Stark. Pour moi seul. Tu n'as pas le choix.

Stark fut surpris de se faire tourner et se retrouva à plat ventre sur le lit. Il écarquilla les yeux, se comprenant plus rien, avant de se mettre en position de levrette. Cela était dégradant, il se sentait salit et soumis placer de la sorte. Plus a égalité avec Loki, comme si vraiment il pouvait se sentit égaux à lui. Mais oui, il le pensait, enfin, pour le peu qu'il arrivait réellement à penser en ce moment. Dans cette position, par contre, il doutait d'être légal de quiconque, il avait l'impression d'être possédé comme d'un animal. D'être monté et baiser sans qu'il puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher la situation. Il le sentait, Loki semblait être en colère contre lui. À croire qu'il avait dit une phrase si grave. Non, il lui avait pourtant offert une partie de ce corps. Cela avait été pour lui, une belle endette qui aurait dû être accepté. Là, elle était plutôt prise au mot. À nouveau, il le sentit se glisser en lui, d'un coup sec pour venir se positionner encore plus loin. Il dépassa sa prostate, mais il avait sentit le membre glissé contre celle-ci.

- AHHH... mais... qu'est-ce … ahhh ahhh... mais... nonnn... OHHHH... OUI … BORDELLLL...

Le dieu glissa ses mains sous lui, allant pincer ses tétons avant d'en glisser une sous lui pour se saisir de son sexe qu'il malmena au rythme devenu presque effréné de ses coups de rein tandis que son autre main se posa sur l'ark qu'il cajola du bout des doigts, ronronnant dans son cou qu'il mordillait, le marquant de traces de dents qui disparaissaient peu à peu. Se pressant un peu plus contre lui, il souffla longuement dans son cou en gémissant sourdement alors que son sexe palpitait de plus en plus à l'intérieur de la gaine de chair dans laquelle il s'enfonçait rudement, maltraitant l'intimité de l'humain sans vergogne.

- Dis-moi combien tu me désires, Stark. Combien tu aimes ce que je te fais et à quel point tu me veux.

La position, bien que plus animale était encore plus appréciée, Tony le sentait plus profondément en lui. Alors là oui, il était indécent de ressentir autant de plaisir quand au fond il détestait être pris de la sorte. Le sentir le culbuter comme s'il n'était qu'un petit jouet, prit d'assaut sur son adonis et le torse, les si douces caresses contre la peau délicate de l'ARK. La main qui revenait caresser son réacteur, mais la pression était-elle qu'il eut peur. Après tout, il avait heurté Loki quelques instants plus tôt, lui offrirait-il le salut mortel ou le salut de l'extase? Surement le deuxième fois en le sentant le mordre comme un lion le ferait avec sa lionne, le soumettant à son plaisir. Enfin pas seulement le sien, car les mouvements de Loki commençait à faire trop. Le membre, la main sur son sexe, les doigts qui lui caressaient le torse et ce souffle chaud. Tout cela additionné donnait un orgasme qu'il ne pu combattre. Il le sentit venir, un feu brûlant, non deux feux brûlant, l'un était dirigé dans son membre, une jouissance qui viendra tacher les draps et se répandre dans la main. Mais la plus surprenante fut le plaisir qu'il ressentit dans le bas des reins, un plaisir nouveau, encore jamais connu. Il en poussa des râles puissants, se tortillant dans tout les sens. Mais pour Loki, lui pu ressentir l'anus se contracté d'autant plus contre sa chair.

N'obtenant pas la réponse espérée de la part de l'humain, Loki ne tarda pas à le retourner pour le dominer de plus belle, lui montrant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il devait se soumettre à sa volonté tout en sachant qu'il n'en prendrait que plus de plaisir, espérant qu'ainsi il accepterait l'idée plus facilement. D'autant plus qu'il sembla apprécier bien plus encore ses mouvements en lui, se faisant plus profond dans ses coups de rein tandis qu'il usa et abusa des caresses le long de son torse et de son membre pour achever de le faire ployer. La réaction ne tarda pas à se faire attendre et entendre surtout. À grands coups de cris, de tortillement, il sentit un liquide s'écouler dans sa main, montrant que l'humain avait atteint l'apogée tandis que son intimité se resserrait convulsivement autour de son sexe, le massant, le serrant, l'étreignant bien plus fort qu' la brusque montée de plaisir, il griffa le bas ventre du mortel, grondant de plaisir. Ses coups de reins se firent plus saccadés, moins amples tout en restant profonds, continuant à effleurer malgré lui la prostate de l'humain jusqu'à se bloquer au fond de lui et jouir en plusieurs jets sans pouvoir se contenir plus longtemps, le laissant essoufflé, les yeux clos et les oreilles bourdonnantes affreusement. Bon sang que ça faisait du bien! Il y avait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pris son pied de la sorte.

Une fois l'orgasme atteint, mais pas le dieu, ce qui créa en lui un étrange malaise, sensible comme tout aux moindres mouvements, il en viendra à couiner, frissonnant de tout son corps sous les multiples assauts qui continuaient de l'envahir. Ce qu'il finit par ressentir le fit arquer un sourcil, si on pensait que ses intentions ne pourraient s'ouvrir plus, là il eut une étrange surprise que de sentir le liquide pousser encore plus loin. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois qui deviendront intolérables et la quatrième le firent grimacer quelque peu. Cela en était vraiment déstabilisant, mais il pu enfin souffler tranquillement. Loki sortit de lui et il glissa sur les couvertures. Restant à plat ventre pour reprendre péniblement son souffle. Le regard dans le vide et un doux sourire de bonheur sur le visage. Vraiment il n'avait pas été si comblé de toute sa vie. La relation avait été surprenante, et ce, sous toutes ses formes, mais si excitante qu'il en venait a ressentir un fort bonheur.

Se reprenant tranquillement, Loki finit par se retirer et s'allonger aux côtés de Stark, les yeux clos et un air de chat repu et satisfait sur le visage. Il ouvrit un oeil vicieux et lécha sa main pleine de semence.

- hmmm... délicieux

- Délicieux?

Là il vit Loki lécher ses doigts, ce qui pour lui le dégoûta alors il tourna la tête de l'autre côté, avant de lâcher un petit gaz, l'anus se refermant au passage, bien que laissant échapper un peu de sperme qui coula vers le bas. Passant entre les fesses, pour suivre la courbe des testicules. Ça c'est vraiment désagréable a sentir. Il couina avant de soupirer, fallait si faire, enfin le problème est qu'il venait peu à peu à se réveiller. À réfléchir au dernier événement et il cligna des yeux. Il avait vraiment fait l'amour avec un dieu.


	9. Chapitre 1 Fin

Plus Stark venait a réfléchir, il réalisait les actes qu'il avait commis, le dégoût et la douleur qui recommençait a faire surface le firent écarter les yeux. Le problème n'était pas non plus tout a fait là, il avait ce gros problème, cette envie d'aller au petit coin. Étrange, il se doutait que l'envie n'était pas naturelle, non ce qu'il désirait, ou plutôt ce que son corps cherchait a faire était d'expulsé, non pas les excréments, mais ce liquide dont le dieu venait de le remplir. Ses dents se serrèrent entre elles, serait-il déplacé qu'il se lève maintenant pour aller au petit coin. Cela serait-il perçu comme un manque de respect. Lui-même avait toujours détesté les femmes qui allaient aux toilettes après le sexe, mais il avait cette envie bien pressante. Pensait-il aussi qu'il puisse simplement tout relâcher dans les draps, et qui sait ce qui pourrait bien sortir d'autre. Après tout, il le sentait, ce liquide chaud et présent qui s'écroulait à petite dosette sur sa chair, tout ce qui le retenait était le fait qu'il gardait les fesses bien serrer entre elles.

- Stark, tu peux arrêter de te dandiner sur le lit?

Notre petit dieu affichait un large sourire, la tête reposée dans la paume de sa main tout en fixant l'humain de son éternel air supérieur, mais à la fois avec un sourire en coin amusé. Comme s'il savait exactement les troubles que devait endurer Stark et pour quelle raison, il se trouvait à bouger légèrement sur le lit. Il était d'ailleurs bien amusant de le lui signaler. La situation était tellement cocasse, de vraie et charmante réaction de petit vierge. D'ancien vierge, viendra-t-il se rectifier et tout fier de lui, il se laissa retomber sur le lit, les yeux à demi fermés. Peinant lui-même a croire qu'il avait couché avec Tony. Non pas que le faire avec un homme le dérangeait, mais il se demandait bien pourquoi la situation en était venue à cela. À la base, il devait lui soutirer des informations, pas le faire crier pour que sa voix se fasse entendre dans tout le penthouse. Étrange d'ailleurs, car jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais éprouvé d'attirance pour l'autre homme. Non pas qu'il soit si laid, loin de là, probablement l'un des plus beaux humains qu'il avait croisés jusqu'ici. Un corps très magnifique, des formes qu'on ne pouvait que désirer et il avait aussi ce petit côté libertin qu'on avait envie que de le faire sien. Sauf qu'il avait aussi ce stupide caractère de cochon, le fait qu'on devait toujours lui donner raison, l'écouter faire des petites blagues à deux balles, même pas drôle et cette prestance si écrasante que le commun des mortels pouvaient aisément se taire lorsqu'il entrait dans la pièce. En fait, des qualités que lui-même possédait plus au moins, et c'était sûrement pour cela que jusqu'ici la relation avec le play boy avait toujours été comme chat et chien. Malgré tout, il s'amusait avec l'humain, trouvait en lui un compagnon verbal qui justement cherchait toujours a se défendre, à se démener pour avoir le dessus. Cela avait son charme et voilà que Loki sourit de plus belle au plafond.

- Désolé, je reviens.

Tony ne pouvait plus se retenir, il se devait d'y aller, et même si laisser son invité pourrait être mal perçu. Rapidement, il posa ses pieds nus sur le sol et s'éloigna vers la salle de bain attenante. Sa main referma la porte derrière lui, pour un peu plus de discrétion et il se jeta sur la cuvette. En quelques instants, le sperme tomba dans la toilette, ce qui étrangement le fit soupirer de bien-être par la suite. Sauf qu'en même temps, il avait senti comme si un bouchon venait d'être évacué. La sensation qu'il ressentit à cet instant fut vraiment étrange, sans parler de petits pincements qu'il commença à ressentir par la suite. Non pas que la douleur soit aussi présente que lorsque le doigt était entré. Une sensation de brûlure se faisait ressentir, comme si on venait de frotter ou de mettre quelque chose contre une plaie ouverte. Il attrapa le papier hygiénique pour s'essuyer, comme si cela pourrait aider à en atténuer la douleur. Ce fut malgré tout le cas et il retira une grande partie de ce liquide gluant. Sauf était-il normal que le tout soit si liquide. Jetant un goût d'oeil a l'eau de la cuvette, il d'aperçu que cette dernière était teintée de rouge. il... Il avait saigné, ou plutôt était en train de saigner de son petit trou. Il déglutit, paniqua un moment. Était-ce normal? Loki lui avait-il défoncé le cul? Enfin, le sang une fois essuyé disparut et il ne semblait pas s'en écrouler davantage. Peut-être ne devrait-il pas trop s'en faire avec cela. Allez, on ne va pas s'en faire avec cela, s'il courrait un réel danger, Jarvis lui aurait signifié le tout. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il allait mourir d'une hémorragie interne. Il finit par se calmer et termina sa petite besogne et quitta la salle de bain pour cligner des yeux. Le lit était maintenant vide. Loki semblait avoir disparu comme il était venu.

- Jarvis, tu peux me dire si Loki est encore présent?

L'éventualité qu'il fût peut-être allé se chercher quelque chose dans une autre pièce était présente, mais il en doutait plus fortement. Il avait cette impression, comme si le dieu était venu, avait abusé de lui et était simplement reparti.

- Non, monsieur. Il a quitté quand vous êtes entré dans la salle de bain.

- Le salaud...

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'Argardien lui avait fait un tel affront, mais en y pensant, cela pouvait être mieux ainsi. Qu'auraient-ils bien pu se dire? Et Stark n'était pas le genre à aimer dormir dans les bras d'une autre personne. Mais il aurait apprécié qu'on le prévienne avant de partir de la sorte. Vraiment, ce dieu n'avait aucune civilité et il rageait encore plus. C'est ça faites lui l'amour et partez même sans lui dire le moindre commentaire. Sans dire s'il se reverrait ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre. Le brun détesta cette fin de soirée, même si en réalité, il avait déjà fait le coup a bien des femmes. Cela ne signifie pourtant pas qu'il appréciait qu'on le lui fasse en personne.

- Il va le payer!


End file.
